


【锤基】服从守则

by KKJoy



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKJoy/pseuds/KKJoy
Summary: 军校的校训就是：服从命令，忠诚人民，坚定目标 。校规的第一条就是：服从长官，服从学长。可要他Loki乖乖服从Thor的命令，那怎么可能呢？





	1. Chapter 1

1

这天是洛基十八岁的生日，也是他考进阿斯加德最著名的蒂亚军校的第二学年开学日，他早就和弗丽嘉说好今年要和自己的朋友们一起过生日，不想弗丽嘉再帮他筹备那些无趣单调的生日宴了。  
索尔的十八岁生日已经过去两年了，他就没有那么幸运可以像洛基一样自由选择。作为奥丁将军的长子，未来最可能的将领继承人，他的一举一动都暴露在众目睽睽之下，他的成人生日宴更像是各方势力的另一个角逐场。  
所以生性懒散的洛基乐得把责任都推给他哥，他只要没心没肺的享受生活就好了。  
一大早洛基就接到了他哥的电话，他们在同一所学校，索尔比他高两级，住在军官学院的单独宿舍里，和洛基不在一个楼。  
“生日快乐，洛基！”索尔的声音充满笑意，“恭喜你成年了！”  
洛基也笑着谢了索尔，“我终于十八岁了！我要考驾照！我要喝酒！我晚上还约了朋友一起去酒吧，好棒……”以前只能跟着索尔偷偷去，现在终于可以光明正大的请自己的朋友们去玩了。  
“晚上你不和我一起过生日吗？”索尔又意外又失望的问洛基，“我特地推掉了所有迎新活动准备给你过生日呢。”  
“哎呀，哥，每次和你在一起。我根本没有表现的机会，大家的眼光都被你抢走了。再说我那些朋友都是学文艺之类的，你也看不惯他们嘛。”洛基跟他哥撒娇，“不过礼物别忘了给我。”  
倒也是，在索尔眼里，洛基那些朋友都是些喜欢无病呻吟，特立独行的中二文艺少年，和他脾性不对。本来洛基也想考其他学校的，但是被奥丁强制要求遵循家族传统的进了军校。  
洛基从小和他一样接受训练，身体素质、军事技能也都非常优异，但是刻板严厉的军校生活和洛基随心所欲的性格实在不符。不过好在洛基适应能力强，很快就和长官们打成一片，大家都很照顾他。  
“好吧……”索尔无奈的叹气，又忍不住嘱咐：“晚上也别玩得太晚了，宿舍十一点会锁门的。”  
“嘿嘿……”洛基诡异的笑了几声，“告诉你，哥，西格尼答应我的表白了，今晚她也来，可能我就不回来了……终于要告别处男了！我已经买通了长官，你可别告诉老爸啊！”  
洛基得意洋洋的挂掉电话，完全不知道另一边的索尔已经完全的黑了脸。

当晚，市区最大最繁华的萨卡俱乐部里。  
“小洛基，好久不见……”萨卡的老板高天尊知道洛基要来，亲自出来迎接他，“我平常都不怎么来的，为了你生日特地来准备。你哥呢？”  
“他不来。怎么，怕我没钱啊？”洛基和他打个招呼，“放心吧，今天我请客，亏不了你。”  
高天尊听到洛基说他哥不来，眼睛一亮，赶快说道：“我们什么关系？我在乎这点钱吗？今晚我请，庆祝你生日！酒吧，赌场，让你的朋友们随便玩！”  
高天尊早就对洛基觊觎已久了，而且他知道俱乐部里不知道多少人都对这个小家伙虎视眈眈，不过每次他哥都把他看得死紧，别人根本没有机会。今晚估计那些图谋不轨的人又要蠢蠢欲动了。  
洛基搂着西格尼和朋友们先到包房去吃饭，坐下没多久就不断有人来送他礼物，给他敬酒。身为奥丁将军家的二公子，洛基本来认识的人就多，再加上一群别有目的的人不停劝酒，洛基又来者不拒，一轮下来，已经有些微醺。雪白的脸颊浮起红晕，绿色的眼眸含着水光，随意靠在位子上就尽显风流气质，让周围的人都口干舌燥，心痒难耐。  
酒足饭饱之后不知道谁提议去跳舞，洛基拉着西格尼跳到舞台上，一把扯掉外套，冲着DJ打个手势，音乐顿时劲爆性感。洛基跟着鼓点扭动身体，和西格尼跳起了热辣的贴面舞，跳到尽兴处，还抱紧西格尼来了一个深吻，周围响起一片尖叫口哨声。  
洛基不满意周围的人盯着他的西格尼，把房卡塞进西格尼的口袋里，在她耳边说：“到房间去等我，我把他们安排好就过来。”西格尼满脸通红的点点头离开了。  
没想到西格尼走了之后周围的人更加变本加厉，挤到洛基身边蹭来蹭去，连高天尊都拉着洛基非要领他去参观他的私人酒窖。  
洛基嫌弃的闪过人群的包围，揪着高天尊的衣领，“改天我有兴趣了再去，今晚我还有重要的事，别让人来打扰我。”  
高天尊笑眯眯的摸着洛基的手，“小洛基，你知道怎么做吗？要不要哥哥来教教你啊。”  
“噗……”洛基嘴里的酒都喷了出来，“恶心，你多大年纪了？比我老爸小不了几岁吧？还哥哥呢。我当然知道，不用你操心。”  
高天尊夸张的捂着心口，“洛基你这么说太伤人了吧，我的体力绝对还是巅峰时期。”  
“滚！”洛基丝毫不给面子的推开他去找西格尼了。

房间里没有开灯，床上隆起的被子勾勒出一片阴影，洛基没想到平常腼腆温柔的西格尼还挺主动的。他脱掉皮鞋，解开衬衣扣子就摸了过去，“我的小可爱……”  
不对劲啊，怎么手感这么硬？好像还很多毛？摸到被子底下的两条长腿时，洛基醉酒的脑袋有点发蒙。他掀开被子就看见他哥那张傻笑着的脸。  
“生日惊喜！”索尔兴奋的大喊一声，“你的成年礼物，喜欢吗？”  
“WTF？”洛基一脸懵逼，酒都醒了大半，“这是什么生日惊喜？这是惊吓！西格尼呢？”  
“她有事走了。”索尔坐起来说：“你不是想脱处吗？哥来帮你啊。”  
随着他起身，整条被子都滑了下来，光溜溜的索尔就这么大咧咧的坐在床上。  
洛基表示整个人都不好了。自从初中开始他不再像跟屁虫一样黏着他哥之后，他就没怎么见过索尔的裸体了。现在这具发育过度，某些地方还绝对尺寸超标的强壮身体就这么赤条条的展示在他眼前，他真的接受不了好吗？梦中温香软玉的美人变成雄壮威武的汉子也就罢了，更可怕的是他居然还有点心动？  
“什么意思？你要和我做？”洛基一向灵活的舌头都打结了。  
“对啊。”索尔居然还承认了，“从小到大，你的第一次不都是哥哥教你的吗？你第一次走路就是哥哥拉着你，第一次说话喊得就是哥哥，第一次打架都是和哥哥啊……”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以第一次做爱当然也要和哥哥了。”  
“……”洛基竟然对这种神逻辑无言以对。  
“你故意的！”洛基起身要走，“就算我经常整你，你也不用这么报复我吧？今晚我准备了很久，我要去找西格尼，你别再捣乱了。”  
索尔的笑容消失了，他一把拉过洛基扔到床上。  
“我说过，她走了。”索尔压着洛基躺下，“你想做爱，只能和我，明白了吗？”  
“我是你弟弟！”洛基感受到索尔的下面已经顶到了自己的大腿，终于相信索尔不是在开玩笑。  
“我不介意。”索尔语气淡定的跟谈论天气一样。  
“你发什么疯！如果老爸知道我们都死定了！”洛基用尽全力也推不开索尔压下来的身躯。  
“他不会知道，别人都以为是你和西格尼在这个房间里。”  
“你故意设计的？！”  
“是你先挑战我的底线！我本想给你时间的，洛基，是你自己等不及了。”  
到底是谁挑战谁的底线啊？洛基翻了个白眼。  
“你非要做也行！我要在上面！”洛基努力挣扎。  
“以后吧，现在我不想再等了。”索尔边答边撕洛基的衣服。  
“还有以后？！”洛基不敢相信，他还以为一向有些占有欲过剩的索尔大概是因为不满意自己第一次和别人做才会这样，满足他应该就不会再纠缠了。“就这一次！以后别再管我！”  
“不可能！我刚才说过了，你的第一次，每一次，都只能和我。”索尔从洛基的口袋里掏出一串安全套，“你准备的还真多。”  
洛基看着索尔撕开包装，拿出一个套在手指上就往他后面插进来，借着套上的润滑油帮他扩张。洛基皱眉，除了体检从没有被异物入侵过的地方生出一股抵抗的痛楚，再瞟了眼他哥的下面，洛基觉得自己性命堪忧。

 

PS：故事背景还是我们普通人类的现实世界。外国并不是18岁才能考驾照、喝酒啥啥的，为了剧情需要就统一18岁吧。阿斯加德就暗指某世界强国，懒得编地名了。


	2. Chapter 2

2

索尔没有太多耐心做准备工作，草草的扩张了一会儿，就又撕开一个套子戴上直接进来，洛基忍不住叫了出来。  
“疼疼疼疼疼疼疼！”洛基绝不是个胆小怕痛的人，可他哥那根粗壮坚硬的东西绝对堪比凶器，洛基觉得自己正在被生生劈开，可索尔把他压得死紧，根本没有反抗的空间。  
索尔也就二十出头，仅有过几次和女人做爱的经历。只是大概知道和男人怎么做，这会儿也难受的够呛，尽管润滑过了，洛基的里面还是过分的紧窄干涩，只进去了个头部就被卡得动弹不得。  
这种时候进退两难，索尔只能咬牙往里顶，几乎可以听到那种布帛撕裂般的细小声音，洛基抓着索尔肩膀的手用力到青筋暴起，索尔都疼得吸了口气。  
“好疼……哥……”洛基咬着嘴唇怯怯的求饶，眼泪顺着煞白的脸颊往下滑，“真的进不去……”  
索尔吻掉他的眼泪，轻声哄着：“再忍忍，一会儿就好了……”身下还是不停的用力，像一艘破冰船卯足干劲开进厚厚的冰层，又像一台钻井机开动马力钻进深深的地下，势要在从无人染指的地方闯出一条路来。  
洛基看对他哥一向无往不利的装可怜也不管用了，气的大骂：“这样你也做的下去！禽兽！你给我停下！啊……我绝对要杀了你！”  
可惜不管他是低声哀求还是发狠诅咒，索尔都不放过他，经过一番艰难险阻的旅程，索尔还是彻底的完全的进入了他的身体。  
洛基痛得直冒冷汗，整个甬道都像是被烫过一遍似的火烧火燎，紧紧包裹索尔阴茎的内壁用力蠕动着想要把侵入者赶出去，可是毫无用处，徒增痛苦。  
索尔也被有力的肌肉和紧涩的通道夹得头皮发麻，完全没有以往和女人做爱时那种柔滑湿润的舒适感。可是另一种征服与占有的快感从身体深处翻涌而出，还有那种渴望已久的虚空得到填补的喜悦。这才是真正的做爱，兴奋里夹杂着焦灼，满足里裹挟着不安，甜蜜里又带着苦涩。他甚至感受得到洛基身体里被他挤压到突突跳动的神经，让他几乎在全部进去的瞬间就要激动的射出来。  
索尔紧紧搂着洛基平复着汹涌的欲望，也要给洛基一些时间适应。等到洛基终于喘着气放松下来的时候，他才开始抽动。洛基在索尔身上抓出一道道血痕，而且一有机会就拼命反抗，索尔只好在洛基的痛骂中拿过皮带把他的手绑到床头上，然后放开力量开始操干。  
索尔动了一会儿，开始伸手抚摸洛基的下面，果然洛基很快就陷进欲望的快感里软化下来。  
可索尔始终不让他达到顶峰，每次在洛基呼吸加重想要冲刺的时候都慢下来，反复几次后洛基忍不住的又骂起来：“混蛋，解开！我自己来！”  
索尔残忍的拒绝了他，“洛基，用你的后面，用你的身体感受我，配合我，我们一起。”  
洛基咬牙瞪着索尔，过了一会儿终于抬起腿缠上索尔的腰，恶狠狠的迎合索尔的撞击。  
这下两个人总算是很快都找到了对方的敏感处，互相抚慰着又互相较劲着的攀上了顶峰。  
索尔射过之后拽掉安全套扔在垃圾桶里，“你买的号有点小，下次买大一号的。”  
我买的就是大号的！洛基愤恨的在心里一边咒骂一边用眼神凌迟索尔那根湿漉漉的刚射完还像一条恶龙似的盘踞在胯间的阴茎。  
索尔拽开他的腿似乎是想检查一下他的情况，不过他刚把手探到后面就被缓过劲来挣开腰带的洛基一脚踹在肩膀上，直接把他掀翻在地。  
洛基蹦到他身上就是一拳，索尔险险躲过，洛基的拳头砸在地上，隔着厚地毯都发出一声巨响，索尔的面颊被他的拳风刮得生疼，可见他用了多大的力气。  
索尔抓着洛基的手直接扣到背后，“你恢复的很快嘛，看来我不用担心你承受不了啦。”  
洛基不顾胳膊被锁住的痛苦还用脚去踢索尔，“你去死吧，索尔，你不是想做爱，你想驯服我！你做梦！”  
索尔不理他，不管被踹得腰疼，硬压着洛基又一次插进他的身体里。洛基越反抗，他越用力，两个人都像是要吃了对方一样的缠斗在一起。  
“洛基，你就不能乖一点吗？！我不想这样对你！”洛基挣扎的腕骨几乎都发出喀嚓喀嚓的哀鸣声，索尔忍不住放开钳制，从他的身体里退出来，又被他一拳打到眼眶上。  
“你不想？！你好意思说！”洛基累得够呛，暂时停下来喘口气，“说了只有一次，还不滚。”  
索尔愤怒的说：“要不是我，你今晚不知道会发生什么！你知道外面那些人都想对你做什么吗？还有那个高天尊，我警告过他不知道多少次了！你还敢自己跑到他的地盘上！”  
“用不着你管我！”洛基回道，“我有的是办法摆脱他们，不过我就是喜欢他们围着我团团转的样子，我乐意！”  
“不知天高地厚！”索尔不知道本来想的好好的激情一夜怎么会变成这样，洛基就是有这个本事一次次的激怒他，“你真是欠教训！”  
索尔扯过床单直接撕成两半，把洛基的手脚都给绑上了。推到地板上摆成跪趴的姿势，接着操他。  
洛基难堪的咬住嘴唇，他有点后悔刚才气愤之下说的话，打又打不过，干嘛在这种时候还刺激他哥啊，现在求饶也没用了，看来这头野兽不发泄完是不会放过他了。  
“轻点，哥……”洛基觉得好歹还是争取点体面，“能不能到床上？”  
索尔拽着他到床上，又翻来覆去的换了好几个姿势，经历过第一次的冲动，第二次索尔坚持了很久，等他终于射出来的时候，洛基脑袋一歪，直接昏了过去。

第二天一早，西格尼就接到索尔电话：“让你准备的东西呢？”  
西格尼来到房间的时候看到跟台风过境一样的满目狼藉，索尔一脸抑郁的坐在床边，披了件睡衣，露出来的胸口上满是血痕，眼睛也青了一圈。  
而还没醒的洛基被索尔盖的严严实实，但在睡梦中似乎也不安稳的皱着眉头，想翻身似乎又很痛苦的翻不过去，只能梦呓般的呻吟几声。  
“这是怎么了？”西格尼吃惊的问，“昨晚你不是说要好好给洛基过个生日吗？”  
“我是想好好的陪他，可他总是说惹我生气的话，我控制不住就……”索尔挥挥手，“药都买好了？”  
“买好了。”西格尼忍不住想问：“洛基说什么了？我走的时候他还挺开心的呀。”  
“他……一直在讲你的事情，我就直接动手了，他反抗得很厉害。”索尔边说边摸着洛基的背安抚睡不安稳的他。  
“你不会没和他说你喜欢他吧？”西格尼不可思议的问。  
索尔沉默了一会儿，似乎才明白什么似的恼怒的说：“别管不该你管的事！我让你陪在他身边是用来做掩护的。你已经踩到我的底线了。”  
“你如果一直瞒着他，没有我也有别人。洛基的自尊不会让他甘心屈居人下的。”  
“够了！我还没有毕业，没办法保护好他。等我可以掌权的时候，不管是谁，都不可能从我手里抢走他！”索尔警告意味明显的盯着西格尼。  
西格尼只能放下药的离开了，为大少爷的情商在心里默默的点了根蜡，总是靠强迫的，看来您能追上二少爷的道路还很远啊。


	3. Chapter 3

3

洛基本来觉得自己怎么也要大病一场，他好趁机回家告状，哪怕不能说出实情也可以推到索尔身上，奥丁至少得把索尔关个禁闭。  
但是他醒来时发现自己甚至连发烧都没有，就是浑身酸痛外加无数淤痕，伤的最严重的就是后面那个他死也不会说出口的地方。该怪自己体质太好吗？洛基眯眼看着帮他擦药的索尔，脑子里想着怎么报复他哥才好。  
“你这几天可能会……不太方便，我帮你请了假，回家休息一下。”索尔皱眉看着洛基的后面，第一次就被过分粗暴对待的地方幸运地没有撕裂流血，可也肿胀的厉害，一碰洛基就疼的哆嗦。  
洛基抢过药膏，“我自己会擦药，你可以走了。”说完他就爬起来想到浴室去。  
“洛基，其实我……”索尔看着洛基有些不稳的步伐，想解释一下。  
“其实你喜欢我？其实你不想这么粗暴？其实你想给我个浪漫温馨的第一次？”洛基扭头抢过他的话，“行了索尔，现在说这些还有意思吗？你的本能一向比你的智商要厉害得多，何必压抑你自己。”  
“现在你得到你想要的了，别再说废话了，我没兴趣听。”洛基拒绝和索尔交流，“先走吧，你也不想被别人发现昨晚的事吧。”  
等洛基洗完澡出来的时候索尔已经离开了，洛基松懈下来一头栽进沙发，想起早上无意间听到的谈话，脑子乱成一团。

回家后洛基发现家里的气氛有些奇怪，弗丽嘉没有像以往那样对他的回来表示高兴，反而带着一点忧虑地说：“家里来了客人，你爸爸和他在客厅等你。”  
洛基诧异难道事情这么快就暴露了，他试探着问：“是不是我刚开学就请假的事情爸爸不高兴？”  
“啊？”弗丽嘉显然有些心不在焉，“请假？哦……没什么，索尔已经和我说过了，他说你昨晚喝太多了，就算你成年也不能这么疯玩啊。去吧，你见面就知道了。”  
洛基跟着弗丽嘉一起进了客厅，奥丁正在和一个年轻人交谈。那个人看到洛基显然有些激动，站起来问：“你好，你就是洛基吧？”  
洛基看着眼前明显带有中东血统的年轻男子，礼貌的问了好，又在奥丁和弗丽嘉的安排下坐到了他的身边。  
“这是贝莱斯特，刚从约顿海姆来，他的父亲劳菲是约顿海姆的国王，刚刚去世了。”弗丽嘉难过的向洛基解释着。  
洛基不明所以的表示了自己的哀悼，贝莱斯特突然抱住了他，“我们的父亲，他生前一直希望可以见到你，可他又不想让母亲难过，就一直没来。直到他去世前，嘱咐我一定要来看你，你今年刚好满十八岁，他希望你可以接受他留给你的遗产。”  
……洛基觉得人生也许就是一台戏剧，所有的高潮还都赶在同一天上演，刚被自己的哥哥强X了不说，现在又来个什么中东国家的王子和他攀亲？天知道他的成年愿望只是和西格尼一夜快活啊。  
“谁能和我解释一下到底是怎么回事吗？”洛基看着沉默的奥丁。  
奥丁总算开口了：“劳菲国王去世，我们的总统阁下已经致电慰问。我本人曾和劳菲国王在战场上交过手，非常敬佩国王陛下的才能。但大家都知道国王陛下只有两个儿子，犬子不才，从未和国王陛下有过什么关系。”  
我靠！我就是想知道我到底是谁的孩子，您整这么多外交辞令干嘛？洛基佩服的看着奥丁，“爸，您能有话直说吗？人家都找上门来了，难道他敢拿阿斯加德的五星上将、三军元帅开玩笑嘛？”  
“咳咳，反正你是我们家的孩子，我没什么可说的。”奥丁起身朝外走去，“我还有很多公务，晚上让你妈妈陪你们吃顿饭吧。”

洛基看着走得飞快的奥丁，心想老爸和哥哥真是一模一样的简单粗暴，难怪自己早就怀疑和他们基因不同。  
弗丽嘉帮贝莱斯特和洛基倒了茶，示意他们都冷静下来，“洛基，从你的生母把你交给我的时候，我和你爸爸就决定不告诉你这件事，你就是我们的孩子。但是，既然你的亲生哥哥已经找到了你，我也不想再隐瞒下去。”  
贝莱斯特和洛基都一副马上要知道什么惊天秘密的八卦样子，竖起耳朵全神贯注，感觉就差一桶爆米花了。  
“劳菲陛下年轻时，那是他还是王子，曾经到英国留学，认识了洛基的母亲，她是我的好友，也是英国一位贵族的女儿。他们两个很快堕入了爱河，可劳菲陛下在约顿早已成亲，还有一个孩子，就是现在继位的赫尔国王。当时他的妻子正怀着第二个孩子，也就是贝莱斯特殿下，但他们是家族婚姻，劳菲一直觉得那只是他的责任，和洛基的母亲才是他真正的爱情。”  
原来我亲爹这么渣。洛基默默腹诽。  
才不是，父亲只是没有选择。贝莱斯特看着洛基的眼神不满的抗议。  
弗丽嘉不理他们的小动作继续回忆：“约顿是允许一夫多妻的，但劳菲陛下的妻子本身就是宗族世家，也是女权运动的先锋。洛基的母亲也不是一般家庭，她们都不可能接受这样封建落后的习俗。于是洛基的母亲坚决地要分手，劳菲陛下只能痛苦的离开了英国，可他不知道那时他的爱人已经怀了孩子。”  
“洛基的母亲不顾家族的反对，离开家乡自己一个人生下了洛基，却因为遇到劳菲陛下敌人的跟踪，导致她早产生命垂危，她只好把洛基托付给我。我们都不想让上一代人的恩怨继续影响孩子，就选择了隐瞒真相。大概后来劳菲陛下还是联系了洛基母亲的家族，知道了洛基是他的孩子。”  
真的就这么狗血套路？洛基略感失望的叹了口气。“那索尔呢？他早就知道了？”  
弗丽嘉抚摸了一下他的头发，“他曾经问过我，我只是对他说，你们的感情比血缘更紧密。”  
所以索尔那个一根筋的家伙就朝着更紧密的方向一路跑偏了？洛基有时真的理解不了他哥的脑回路。  
贝莱斯特倒是眼含热泪的一把握住洛基的手：“弟弟，对不起，让你在外面流落这么久！”  
“先等等啊，对你们家来说，我不过就是个私生子，应该永远不要过问才对吧。要是想念旧情早就来找了，现在才来不只是为了交流感情吧。”洛基无情的推开贝莱斯特。  
“洛基！贝莱斯特殿下怎么说也是你的血脉至亲，礼貌一点。”弗丽嘉显然也不怎么喜欢这个贝莱斯特，敷衍的责备着洛基，“不如你带殿下在将军府里逛逛，我去帮你们准备晚餐。”  
于是洛基领着贝莱斯特在花园里七拐八拐的来到无人的角落，“这里没人，说吧，你到底什么目的。”  
贝莱斯特看看四周，压低声音说：“其实父亲去世的非常突然，哥哥仓促继位，四周虎狼环视，我又还太年轻没有任何势力，母亲一生致力于妇女解放运动，一向被伯伯叔叔们视为眼中钉。”  
“所以你们需要一个可以支持你们的有力外援？”洛基明白了，“像你们这种落后的帝国制度怎么还没有被淘汰啊。居然还会为了争权夺位谋杀血亲，太丑陋了。”  
“难道民主制就光明正大吗？”贝莱斯特不服气的说：“阿斯加德看似民主，但谁不知道真正的实权都在奥丁将军手中？总统也不过是他的代言人罢了。”  
“再说母亲和哥哥就是不希望发生这种事情才派我来的。我现在约顿军校上学，代表了皇族也代表了军方，哥哥说借此和阿斯加德军校开展一次交流生活动，既能促进两国友好外交，也能让我顺理成章的暂时离开约顿，而奥丁将军的小儿子过去还可以让那些人不敢轻举妄动。”  
洛基撇撇嘴，想得还真是周全。对那位哥哥来说，把贝斯莱特送到安全的地方才是最先考虑的吧，至于自己过去之后的死活，恐怕也不放在心上。  
“但是这个提议被奥丁将军驳回了。”贝莱斯特紧皱眉头，“父亲留给你的遗产是真的，他生前立遗嘱时曾把母亲、哥哥和我都叫到身边，嘱咐我们这件事，他真的记挂着你。”  
“别以为这样就能忽悠我去，你看我像是差钱的人吗？”洛基不屑一顾。  
“不是，父亲有一支专属的私人部队，只听命于他一个人，代号冬棺。冬棺在世界各地都有安插人手。父亲说，他去世后那就是属于你的。”贝莱斯特在洛基耳边说：“你总该明白，这是几代人建立起来的隐秘力量，可不是单靠钱就能维护的。关键时刻绝对可以保命，父亲把最有用的留给你了。”  
洛基眼睛里闪过一丝亮光，如果说之前他还对这些尔虞我诈不怎么上心的话，经历过昨晚的事情，他也不得不思考一下怎么培养自己的势力，否则只能认他哥为所欲为。  
“你说的那个交流生计划，详细和我讲讲。”洛基唇角溢出一丝狡黠的笑容，“我想我有更好的人选去帮你们平定内乱，而且我可以说服我老爸。”

 

注：这里假设约顿海姆是位于中东的阿拉伯国家，盛产石油和翡翠。


	4. Chapter 4

4

索尔还在苦思冥想接下来怎么修复和洛基的关系时，就接到了要去约顿军校做交流生的通知，他这才后知后觉的发现自己被洛基摆了一道。他倒不是不愿意去锻炼一下，只是这种时候如果离开了，不知道会发生什么变故，他不喜欢事情脱离自己的掌控。  
然后当他得知和他交换的就是洛基的亲生哥哥贝莱斯特时，他当场爆发了。  
他和奥丁吵得几乎把家里的房顶都掀了，他甚至大吼奥丁是被和平年代蒙蔽的懦夫，他可以直接带兵踏平约顿，平定他们的内乱。  
奥丁被他的自大狂妄气得差点心脏停跳，直接暴打他一顿把他扔进了飞往约顿的飞机，还不准弗丽嘉去送他。  
洛基当然不会错过好戏的赶到机场，看着满脸郁闷的索尔心里暗爽，还面带为难的说：“哥哥，我已经劝过爸爸了，可他下的命令不准更改。”  
索尔直接抓着他后脖子把他拉到眼前，“行了，洛基，别演戏了。如果这样你可以解气，我也没关系。”  
“这你就冤枉我了，哥哥，你需要树立威严的机会，我好心帮你，你还怪我。”  
“那我就谢谢你了。不过别以为这样我就会放过你，记住你生日时我说的话。”  
“你说那种事吗？哥哥？”洛基故意歪歪脑袋，露出那种迷糊又天真的表情，“那我可解不了气，因为你的做爱技术烂—透—了！”  
“我可要好好享受一下真正的性爱，来弥补那晚给我留下的心理创伤。”洛基不管索尔威胁的眼神，笑着挥手和他哥拜拜了。

洛基转眼就把被派到中东吃沙的索尔抛到脑后，他的宿舍本来是两人间，他用了点特权让另一张床位一直空着。这次贝莱斯特来正好和他住在一起，他忙着和新哥哥建立感情，两个人同年出生就差几个月，正好一起上课，一起训练，特别合拍。  
贝莱斯特是典型的约顿人，身材高大，五官深邃，一双黑色的眼睛特别迷人，很受女生欢迎。可他性格却很单纯善良，从小到大都是听从妈妈和哥哥的安排。现在和洛基在一起，很快又对洛基百依百顺，绝对的忠犬属性。  
洛基相当满意这个哥哥，有时间就带着贝莱斯特到处逍遥，从小在一个女人出门都要裹得严严实实的地方长大的贝斯莱特经常被阿斯加德热情奔放的美女搞得面红耳赤，每次都要靠洛基救场。  
有一次甚至有位大胆的模特提议来次三人行，洛基无所谓的脱了衣服搂着模特冲贝莱斯特做个他招牌性的勾引动作，绿眼睛里波光流转，舌尖缓缓舔过唇瓣，结果贝莱斯特落荒而逃。  
洛基哈哈大笑着对模特说，我哥哥很纯情的，而且我喜欢我的人专心伺候我。说完也不管贝莱斯特，自顾自快活去了。  
贝莱斯特就这么在套房外间守了他们一夜，听着他们的声音回想着刚才看到的画面伸手抚慰自己硬了的下面，最后在洛基高潮的喘息中也射了自己一身。  
不过从那以后贝莱斯特就不怎么愿意和洛基一起出去寻欢作乐了，还常常劝洛基也不要去，搞得洛基很是扫兴，兴致也减了很多。

在洛基和贝莱斯特快乐逍遥的时候，被派到约顿的索尔就没有那么舒服了。  
他去了没几个月，约顿反叛军就在赫尔叔父的暗中资助下开始发动独立战争，对好几个部落的聚居地发动了袭击，又在朝中对赫尔施压，企图让赫尔退位。  
奥丁派了一支精锐部队到约顿支援，索尔加入他们一起四处作战，很快他的战斗天分就折服了众人。大大小小的战役持续了大半年，他们很少失败，最后终于和政府军一起抓捕了反叛军的首脑，平定了内乱，揭穿了赫尔叔父的阴谋。  
索尔还在战争中和赫尔建立了深厚的友谊。他成为了两国邦交的形象大使，又是约顿人民心中的战神。  
约顿军校甚至为他授予了约顿陆军的荣誉军衔，各国军队的军衔一般都不会授予外籍人，可见约顿海姆和赫尔对他的尊重与欣赏。  
但是索尔也经历了战争的残酷，尽管他从十四岁就开始参加特种兵的训练，还和部队一起执行过任务，但从没有参与过这么长的战争。  
无辜的平民和并肩的战友随时都可能死在敌人的枪炮之下，他自己也时时与死神同行，一次次血与火的洗礼让他褪去了年轻人的青涩，掩藏了骨子里的狂妄，就像野兽学会了蛰伏，战士学会了伪装，他不再横冲直撞，凭直觉蛮干。有时为了消灭敌人他可以耐心的制定十几个计划，隐忍的等待几天几夜，他不再是一个只会战斗的士兵，而是可以运筹帷幄的将领。  
等他归来，必将荣誉加身。

洛基周末刚回到家，就被弗丽嘉拉进房间试衣服。“你哥哥明天就要回来了。总统说要亲自到机场接他，这可是只有你爸爸才享受过的待遇。我们也一起去。”  
洛基也听说了他哥快回来的消息，可他真的不想这么快就面对他，当初还以为他哥怎么也得在那待个两三年呢，最好拖到他毕业了，从此远走高飞，各不相干。  
“就这套！完美！我儿子太帅了！”最后弗丽嘉帮他选定了一套墨绿色的军礼服，衬得他的绿眼睛格外清澈，服帖的剪裁也非常突显他这一年更加挺拔的身材。  
洛基看着镜子里的自己，头疼的说，“大热天穿这么厚不好吧？我能穿我跑步的运动服去吗？最好再戴个墨镜。”  
“没礼貌。”弗丽嘉笑着骂了他一句，“我还叫了造型师来，一会儿把头发也修一下。明晚要在总统府给你哥设宴，别忘了邀请贝莱斯特殿下参加。”  
洛基脚步沉重的回到自己房间，给贝莱斯特打电话。“贝利，我哥要回来了，明天要去机场接他。你也要去？好吧，你在我也安心点。晚上你一定要跟紧我啊，别让我哥单独靠近我。”  
贝莱斯特哭笑不得，“怎么把你哥说的跟洪水猛兽似的？行了，我会跟着你的。放心吧。”

第二天浩浩荡荡一队人马来到空军专用的机场上，索尔的飞机已经降落了，当然不可能让总统等他。索尔降落后就一直站在舷梯上，看到总统和家人到来时马上走下来。  
他穿着深蓝色的军礼服，短短的头发，眉骨上多了一道伤疤，却让他显得更有气势。洛基远远望着，就感觉到了他哥的变化，如果说以前他是一只骄傲狂妄的野兽，那现在他就是屏气凝神的猎手，随时可以给他的猎物致命的一击。  
索尔一一应酬过来，先感谢了总统的隆重仪式，给奥丁行了个标准的军礼，深深地拥抱了弗丽嘉，然后他走到了洛基的面前。  
“你又长高了，弟弟。”索尔笑意盈盈的说，伸手给了洛基一个拥抱。  
洛基清楚的听到索尔在他耳边说：“我很想你，洛基。”用他特有的低沉危险的声线。  
洛基眨眨眼睛，努力压下后背窜上来的寒意。  
索尔已经放开他，带着他阳光灿烂的笑去和贝莱斯特打招呼了。


	5. Chapter 5

5

晚宴上，索尔自然还是众人目光的焦点，无论名门望族还是新晋政商，都希望得到他的片刻注意。不过索尔就像离家太久的孩子一样一直陪在弗丽嘉的身边，恰到好处的表现着他的亲昵和疏离。  
洛基乐得躲他远远的，拉着贝莱斯特给他介绍各路人士。  
贝莱斯特穿着约顿军服，带着头巾，明显的中东相貌与传统给他增加了一丝神秘气质，在加上约顿亲王的身份，让不少人主动接近他，有些大胆的女士甚至把他逗弄的手足无措。这种时候，贝莱斯特就眼巴巴的看着洛基，可洛基总是欣赏够了他的窘态之后才会过来帮他解围。  
落在索尔的眼里，就像是两个人在一起勾肩搭背的称兄道弟，却把他这个正牌哥哥丢在一边。  
索尔俯身在弗丽嘉身边说了几句，弗丽嘉点头让他离开。他径直走到洛基和贝莱斯特的面前，一个正在和洛基说笑的女孩儿顿时红了脸，怔怔的看着突然靠近的索尔。  
洛基翻了个白眼，所以说他长大以后就不愿意离他哥太近，他哥爆炸似的雄性荷尔蒙简直就是对其他男性尊严的侮辱。  
“你还没有欢迎我回来呢，弟弟。”索尔不顾周围众人，伸手就落在了洛基的脖子上，看似轻柔，洛基却被他拉的走近了一步，几乎快要贴到他的身上。  
“欢迎回家，哥哥。”洛基只能开口，“祝贺你凯旋归来。”  
“感谢你拯救了我的国家和人民，奥丁森上尉。”贝莱斯特也开口。  
“我的荣幸。不介意我和我弟弟单独说几句话吧。”索尔盯着他。  
贝莱斯特看看拼命示意他的洛基，脱口而出：“不行！”  
索尔诧异的看着他，洛基不禁扶额，贝利你就不会婉转一点吗？  
“其实……我不太舒服，洛基正打算陪我回去呢。”贝莱斯特在兄弟俩都像是要射穿他的目光中硬着头皮开口。  
“对，贝利不太舒服，我送他回去吧，明天我再回家找你啊，哥。”洛基赶快接口，拉着贝莱斯特转身就要跑。  
索尔拉着他的衣领，“你也喝酒了吧？怎么送他？我让范达尔送他，你留下吧，等会儿我们陪妈妈一起走。”  
洛基又看着贝莱斯特，贝莱斯特赶快说：“其实也没什么大不了的，我这会儿好多了，还是留下吧。”  
索尔皱眉，但也不能在大庭广众之下对这位殿下的反复无常表示不满，只能当着贝莱斯特的面和洛基说：“今晚别回学校了，和我一起回家。”  
洛基拒绝，“你刚回家，估计妈妈有好多话想和你说，我还是和贝利回学校吧。”  
“洛基！就这么不想和哥哥相处吗？”索尔脸上露出受伤的表情，“哥哥很想你。”  
洛基不知道索尔什么时候也学会他惯用的招数了，一双蓝眼睛里满是委屈，连贝莱斯特都不忍心的戳戳他，“你回去吧，你哥和你分开这么久，你陪陪他。我自己回学校也没问题的。”  
洛基恨铁不成钢地看着这么快就叛变的贝莱斯特，拉着索尔走到人少的角落里，“你到底想干嘛？”  
“我听说这一年你过得很不错，三个歌星，四个演员，五个模特，你还真是每个月都不拉下啊？”索尔低声说，声音里的带着一丝怒气。  
“你这么关心我的私生活啊？”洛基瞪他，“那你就该清楚你在我这里排不上队了吧？”  
“看来你把我说的话忘得一干二净！”索尔生气的抓住洛基，“你只能和我做！”  
“哈，我还以为你变了呢，看来还是一样！”洛基也气笑了；“我不想，你要怎么样？继续强迫我吗？”  
索尔压低声音用他们两个才能听见的声音一个字一个字的说：“我不会再强迫你了，洛基……我会让你求、我、操、你。”  
然后他又抬头看了看不远处一直望着这边的贝莱斯特，“还有，记清楚你的哥哥是谁。”

回学校的路上洛基一反常态的沉默，贝莱斯特担心的看着他，“你没事吧？你哥到底和你说什么了？”  
“没什么。”洛基靠在车门上，看着外面明明灭灭的灯光，“我哥要毕业了，我得赶快说服老爸把他发配的远一点。”  
“对啊，马上要放暑假了，你想和我回约顿海姆玩吗？去看看自己的故乡。赫尔哥哥一定会很高兴的。”  
洛基点头，决定一放假就和贝莱斯特回约顿，好歹躲他哥一阵子。

索尔在毕业典礼上依旧风光无限，因为战功他被授衔为少校，比同届毕业的学生都高三级，晋升速度堪比火箭。  
不过索尔还没来得及享受一下毕业假期就被奥丁要求去瓦尔哈拉的特种作战部队报到，他明知道是谁搞的鬼还是很高兴的接受命令去报到了。反常的让洛基一点儿都不能放心。  
果然没几天，收拾好行李准备和贝莱斯特开溜的洛基接到了参加暑期特训的通知，这是阿斯加德蒂亚军校的一个传统，每年都会从三年级生里选拔成绩比较优异的学生去参加特种部队的集训，能够顺利通过集训的人都是学校的培养重点，毕业后基本都会在军中担任要职。  
可洛基才刚上完二年级，在他之前只有过一个低年级生参加的先例，他哥。不过他哥十四岁就开始参加了，而且参加过好几年。他可不比他哥那种怪物，他从小也参加过很多训练，但都是那种常规训练，这种特训他真的不想去，但拒绝就是违抗军令。  
洛基烦死了这种动辄就拿军令如山来压死人的规矩，但在他爸严厉的目光中也只能遗憾得和贝莱斯特告别，收拾好行李和学长们一起到学校报道。

 

欢脱小番外1 关于哥哥们怎么宠爱弟弟的设定

在约顿打仗的间隙，赫尔和索尔会聊起他们远在阿斯加德的弟弟们。  
赫尔:“贝利太听话了，有时我希望他可以强硬一点。”  
索尔:“洛基太不听话了，我总得看着他。”  
赫尔:“小时候贝利老喜欢和我打架，现在却喜欢黏着我，亲的不得了。”  
索尔:“小时候洛基也喜欢和我打架，现在……还是和我打架……”  
赫尔:“想把最好的都给弟弟，让弟弟无忧无虑，自由自在的生活。”  
索尔:“想饲养弟弟，让弟弟永远待在我身边。”  
赫尔:“为了弟弟的安全，我只能把他送的远一点。”  
索尔:“为了保护弟弟，我真想把他关到谁都看不见的地方。”  
赫尔:“……弟弟走了，好想他，回来一定要好好照顾他。”  
索尔:“弟弟把我赶到这来，见不到他好难忍，回去一定要好好教育他！”  
赫尔:“……弟弟也不小了，该给他介绍女朋友了。”  
索尔:“女朋友？！弟弟只能是我的！”  
赫尔:“……可他总要结婚生子的。”  
索尔:“结婚，只能和我结！孩子，只能和我生！”  
赫尔:“……你还会生孩子？”  
索尔:“不会！不知道弟弟会不会？”  
赫尔:“那必须不会啊！！！”  
索尔:“哦，那也没关系。我没想那么多。只要有弟弟就够了。”  
赫尔:这都什么可怕的想法？！洛基好可怜……快回赫尔哥哥这里来吧。

在阿斯加德军校的贝莱斯特和洛基  
贝莱斯特：“洛基，要上课了，快起床。”  
洛基：“上午又是高等数学，无聊啊，不想去。”  
贝莱斯特：“不行啊，你缺了好几节课了，再不去教官要扣你分了。”  
洛基：“贝利……你帮我点个名嘛。”  
贝莱斯特：“可以是可以啦，但是期末你要怎么办？不学过不了的。”  
洛基：“你学的那么好，考试时和我坐在一起？给我传个答案？”  
贝莱斯特：“那怎么行？作弊是违反校规！严重的要开除！”  
洛基：“谁会开除你啊？亲王殿下，贝利，好哥哥……”  
贝莱斯特：“好吧好吧……”

贝莱斯特：“洛基，要训练了，快起床。”  
洛基：“今天是负重越野跑，无聊啊，不想去。”  
贝莱斯特：“不行啊，上次你就没参加，还让我骗教官说你生病了。”  
洛基：“贝利……你再帮我请个假呗。”  
贝莱斯特：“不要！理由都用光了。你总不练，期末考核怎么办？”  
洛基：“考核绝对没问题了！我就是觉得这种训练很不优雅啊，不符合我的气质。”  
贝莱斯特：“……要不我帮你背着装备？”  
洛基：“回来还要帮我按摩！”  
贝莱斯特：“好吧好吧……”


	6. Chapter 6

6

这批参加特训的加上洛基总共有十个人，都是学校里的精英，而且大多都家世显赫，大家都不陌生。其中就有洛基特别熟悉的芬里尔和耶梦加得这对双胞胎，他们的父亲是空军少将海尼尔，奥丁的部下，和奥丁关系很好。还有斯科尔奇，和洛基一样都是学生会的成员。  
但是也有和他们不一派的。库尔泽，有着印第安人的好战血统，彪悍凶猛，平常在学校就经常看不惯他们这些特权阶层，加入什么黑暗战士联盟，这个地下组织专和学生会作对，听名字就知道有多中二了。  
一行人坐上校车来到了空军基地，被告知将乘坐飞机直接飞往集训地。上了飞机洛基就看到了范达尔，范达尔是奥丁将军副手的儿子，比他和索尔要大几岁，早几年就加入了特种部队，和索尔关系很好。现在看见他，洛基就一阵胃疼，这意味着他不好的预感终于要成真了。

范达尔向他们简单做了个自我介绍，就开始讲接下来的特训安排，无非就是吓唬新兵那一套。特训时间六周，不要以为是参加夏令营，训练非常残酷，每个人在这里都没有名字，只有编号，要绝对服从命令，不光有体能训练，还有战术训练等等一大堆。啰里啰嗦说完之后，范达尔下达了第一个命令。  
“现在，所有私人物品统统上交。包括你们的手机，电脑，换洗衣物，除了身上穿的衣服，全部。”  
同学们都纷纷把行李堆到地上。范达尔又开始训话：“接下来一个月带你们训练的主教官是阿斯加德最年轻的少校，战功卓著，让他来给你们讲几句。”  
这时从驾驶舱里走出来一位年轻军官，金色头发，高大身材，鼻梁上架着一副墨镜，穿着夏季迷彩服，短袖下的肱二头肌比一般人的脑袋还粗，站在那里就给人一种强烈的压迫感。  
“哇！奥丁森学长。”  
“居然是学长当我们的教官！好激动！”  
“传说中的英雄！”  
边说还边戳洛基：“想不到是你哥诶，这次训练肯定超爽的。”  
洛基在心里为这帮单纯的同学们默哀，不，这个月你们一定会非常非常惨的，而他自己，可能更惨。洛基真心觉得现在跳下飞机比继续到基地去参加特训的生还率还要高一点。  
“你们好，我没比大家大多少，而且也是刚从学校毕业，希望接下来的时间可以和大家相处愉快。”索尔开口了。  
“但是，我们是纪律部队。”果然下面还有转折，“希望大家都没有忘了我们的校规。谁能回答我，第一条校规是什么？”  
“报告！”豪爽的芬里尔马上开口，索尔示意他回答，“服从命令，服从长官命令，服从学长命令！”  
“很好。违抗命令是很严重的错误。10号，起立。”索尔不带任何表情的命令。  
洛基只能站起来，怒视着索尔。  
“刚才范达尔教官已经说了把所有私人物品上交，我再给你一次机会。”索尔盯着洛基。  
“我已经全！部！交！了！”洛基斩钉截铁地回答。  
索尔两步就跨过来，直接伸手往洛基的衣服里掏。  
洛基没想到他直接动手，下意识的伸手格挡，被索尔顺势拧住胳膊翻了个身，把上衣从他身上扒下来，领子朝下用力一抖，衣服内兜里的手机，充电器，钱什么的哗啦啦掉了一地。  
索尔把衣服一扔，继续去拽洛基的腰带。洛基抬腿踢向他的脑袋，索尔抓着洛基的脚腕掏出他藏在裤腿里的匕首。  
周围的人都看呆了，这兄弟俩电光火石间就过了好几招，索尔从洛基身上已经搜出了不少东西，最后洛基气喘吁吁的被索尔用膝盖压到地板上，从头到脚又摸了一遍，确定他身上没有任何东西了才放他起来，把他扔回位置上。  
同学们这才意识到两个人的不和谐气氛，都不敢再多说话，并且纷纷伸手从身上掏出藏的游戏机、零食、香烟等等各种东西扔在地上。  
索尔哼了一声：“看来，你们还需要好好上上课。”

到了基地外围停机坪，飞机把人连行李都卸下来以后就飞走了。从飞行时间来看，这里距离阿斯加德首都至少有上千公里，四周看不到人烟，眼前是一片茂密的丛林。  
同学们被要求把行李都装上一架直升机，然后再回到停机场上。  
“10号，告诉我校规的第二条。”索尔双手抱胸看着一群待宰的羔羊。  
“一人犯错，全班受罚。”洛基再不情愿也得开口回答。  
“本来你们是要乘直升机到集训地的，但是由于刚才有人违抗命令，现在所有人徒步前进。”索尔说完就坐上直升飞机。  
“离天黑只有两个小时的时间，希望你们可以及时赶到营地。友情提示，天黑以后的毒虫野兽可不好对付，还有，过了时间就没有晚饭了。”范达尔边幸灾乐祸的说边给他们发了两张地图，转身和索尔一起上了直升机。  
被扔在原地的同学们不敢相信的看着飞走的直升机和眼前一望无际的密林，洛基和库尔泽倒是各自拿着一张地图开始研究，其他人都围了上来，倒没人埋怨什么，校规的目的就是要让大家团结一致，何况这种时候闹矛盾毫无用处。  
一群人在洛基和库尔泽的带领下很快研究好了地图，制定了路线，进入丛林开始了他们的探险之旅。

“没想到这么刺激。”芬里尔倒是适应很快地兴奋起来，“约尔（耶梦加得的昵称），你不是比较擅长爬树吗？上去帮我们看看营地在哪？”  
耶梦加得讽刺的怼他：“看地图就知道了，至少20公里，两个小时赶到是不可能的，到时候你就知道什么叫刺激了。”  
“那也没办法，不如就在林子里找点吃的吧，我现在就饿了。”  
“就知道吃！野生森林里很多动植物都是有毒的，哪能随便吃？”  
洛基开口打断他们：“省点力气吧，吃的能找到，干净的水可不好找，你俩再啰嗦一会儿就渴得受不了啦。”  
众人听了洛基的话都不再吭声，低头赶路，可密林里的路比大家想象的还要难走，大家只能脱掉衣服套在手上靠人力开路，这样速度更慢。  
走了快两个小时，才走了不到10公里。洛基看看开始黑下来的天，对大家说：“这样不行，我们得先收集点物资，点个火，否则天黑就太危险了。”  
斯科尔奇叹气：“我们身上连根火柴都没有，怎么点火。”  
洛基取下自己的身份牌，把那张薄铁片的皮套摘掉，不知道他怎么弄的，铁片很快变成了一把又薄又细的匕首。同学们都赞叹好高级的操作，连一向看洛基不顺眼的库尔泽都忍不住围过来。  
“永远要给自己留个保命的东西。出于对士兵的尊重，一般不会有人搜你的狗牌，小朋友们好好学着点吧。”洛基得意的开始削树枝，指挥众人收集干草，再加上库尔泽过人的野外求生技术，很快他们就弄了几个火把，库尔泽还找到了一种可以防虫的草药，教大家涂抹在皮肤上，以防夜晚的蚊虫。  
就这样一群人还是走了快五个小时才走出丛林，当他们看到营地的时候，都激动的叫出来。  
不过等在营地的奥丁森教官就没有这么激动了，他看着一群累得东倒西歪的同学，指了指表：“你们这速度还不如夏令营的童子军，看来接下来我要好好帮你们锻炼锻炼。而且你们完美错过晚饭时间，只有水了，每人一瓶。”  
大家听了都不服气的埋怨起来：“怎么这样？连饭都不让吃？我获得过童子军所有奖章，这绝对比那难多了！”  
索尔似笑非笑的听他们埋怨，等他们安静下来后开口：“教官让你们说话了吗？你们还挺有活力？很好，看来你们不需要水了。范达尔，帮他们搬两个帐篷来，今晚你们自己搭帐篷睡觉吧。谁再抱怨，我直接把他扔回丛林里。”  
所有人都不吭声了，还是省点口水吧。


	7. Chapter 7

7

第二天不到五点，大家就被一阵枪声惊醒，拉开帐篷一看，范达尔和另一名壮得像座山似的教官正在拿机关枪在他们的帐篷周围扫射。激起一片火药尘土，把大家呛得直咳嗽。  
另一个教官洛基也认识，沃斯塔格。索尔坐在不远处的一辆越野车上拿起扩音器开始喊话：“把帐篷收好，装备带好，晨练10公里，谁先回来谁先吃早饭。”  
同学们一听迅速爬出来，收拾好东西就开始跑。特别是芬里尔跑得跟饿了一冬天才看到猎物的狼似的：“我要吃饭！我快饿死了！我从来不知道一顿饭不吃可以这么饿啊！”  
等跑回来看到早饭，连洛基都没办法保持他的优雅高贵，仗着灵活的身手抢了一堆食物。不过他吃得并不多，剩下的他想藏起来，但看了看不远处盯着他的索尔，没办法下手。  
芬里尔边吃边说：“洛基你怎么吃那么少？吃不完给我啊。”  
“你的已经够多了。”洛基顺手把食物送给晚到的几个同学，收获了一堆感激的眼神。  
“我劝你也别吃太多。”洛基看着芬里尔惋惜的眼神，不在意的开口，“接下来的训练不会轻松的。”  
芬里尔不明所以，就因为训练不轻松才要多吃点啊。  
不过他很快明白了洛基的意思，吃过饭休息了20分钟他们就被要求继续跑步，接下来短跑、长跑、越野跑、负重跑各种跑，在一整天结束的时候终于有人受不了的开始吐起来。  
索尔看着累吐了的同学们说：“体能太差了，明天继续练吧。”

接下来的几天都是这样度过的，跑步再加上些俯卧撑、仰卧起坐等基本的体能训练，每天他们至少要训练16个小时以上，而且食物和水都是限量的，连水管的供水也是限时的。  
刚开始两天大家回到宿舍还会抱怨几句，后面几天基本一回宿舍就倒头睡觉，都累得不想说话。  
好不容易又熬过一天，洛基瘫到床上准备睡觉，但是发现大家都围过来站在他的床边。  
“你们不睡觉要干嘛？”洛基有点发怵，经过这几天的体能极限训练，大家都被折磨得濒临崩溃，要是拿他撒气，他一个人可对付不了这么多身强力壮的学长们。  
“洛基，求你去和你哥和好吧。”斯科尔奇开口了。  
“是啊，我们都一个礼拜没洗澡了，内裤正过来反过来穿好几回了！”  
“你学我啊，不穿内裤！”  
“谁像你那么邋遢啊！我都不想闻我自己的味道，靠，你别离我这么近。”  
同学们都七嘴八舌的说起来，洛基很是无语得看着这帮顽强的家伙，你们就只关心能不能洗澡吗？  
洛基自己也很难受，可是在他哥的地盘上去找他哥谈判，用脚指头想就知道结果是什么。  
“我们就只要求能洗个澡，哪怕凉水都行。”洛基终于顶不住同学们的哀求，只能硬着头皮来到他哥的房间门口，否则那帮怨气冲天的家伙早晚对他下手。  
“报告！”洛基敲门。  
“进来。”  
洛基进门就看到索尔刚洗完澡正准备睡觉，他眼都要喷火了，这个混蛋，他的房间什么设施都有，他们的宿舍简陋的和帐篷没两样！  
不过这会儿和他哥吵架可不是明智的选择，洛基努力保持微笑，“哥，可以商量个事吗？”  
“你应该喊教官。”索尔冷淡的开口。  
忍住！洛基深呼吸几下，“教！官！可以和您商量个事吗？”  
“说。”  
“大家想洗澡，可以给我们供应点水吗？”  
“才一个星期就受不了啦？比我想象的还要早嘛。”索尔的语气让洛基非常想揍他，可惜打不过他，到时谁揍谁就不好说了。  
“可以吗？教官。”洛基继续低声下气地恳求。  
“也不是不可以……我说过的话你还记得吗？”索尔抬眼看他。  
“可以。”  
“嗯？”洛基回答快的让索尔一时都没反应过来。  
“你不就是想上我吗？可以。不过现在不行，回去之后，你想做几次都行。”  
“洛基，我不是仅仅想做爱而已，我要你的承诺。”  
“那不可能。你可以做你想做的，其他时间不要干涉我。”  
索尔眼神一暗，冰冷的开口：“那你回去吧，坚持下去，别让我失望，洛基，直到你真心实意的求我那一天。”

又一天的50公里拉练刚结束，大家就看见一辆车开进了营地。  
“听说你们想洗澡？”奥丁森长官站在车前，“我特地帮你们调来的消防车。”  
然后还没等同学们反应过来，高压水枪喷射的水柱已经直冲大家过来，一群人立刻被冲的东倒西歪。  
索尔又举起扩音器:“给你们半个小时，赶快把自己洗干净。”  
洛基转过身背对着水枪开始脱衣服，洗就洗，总比臭着强。  
其他人看他开始脱，也都跟着脱起来。虽说水流太大了点，但确实是能洗澡了。  
索尔哭笑不得的看着一群享受起来的学员，他们倒欢快的打起水仗来了，还喊着教官能不能给块肥皂啊。  
等一群人玩闹一会儿开始扒裤子的时候，索尔终于看不下去了。  
“停！今天训练结束。前面几天训练大家表现还可以，给你们半天自由活动时间。隔壁营地有热水和你们带的所有物品，去吧。”  
大家欢呼一声，呐喊着感谢教官。  
“10号，你留下。”索尔补充一句，洛基只能停下脚步，看着一群毫无义气的人丢给他一个同情的眼神就撒丫子跑没影了。  
偌大的训练场很快就只剩下奥丁森兄弟俩。


	8. Chapter 8

8

洛基已经湿透了，还赤裸着上身，水珠顺着他的黑发流淌下来，流过他优美的脖颈，在精致的锁骨处汇集成一个小水洼，阳光下折射出炫目的光芒，他的肌肉不是饱满发达的类型，却紧实坚韧，线条流畅，既蕴含力量又优雅美丽。  
刚刚被扯下的裤子卡在腿根处，露出他浑圆挺翘的臀部，墨绿色的内裤也湿淋淋的贴在身上，勾勒出形状美好的器官。  
洛基就这么站着任由索尔视奸他，甚至伸手缓慢的开始把裤子往下拉。  
索尔的呼吸明显加重了，真不知道这是在惩罚谁。他一把拉住洛基的手往他的宿舍拖。  
洛基只能用一只手提着自己的裤子踉跄的跟上他，还不怕死的挑衅：“哥哥……你忍不了了吗？”  
索尔把他拽进宿舍锁上门就把他面朝里顶到墙上，直接动手撕烂了洛基的内裤。  
洛基侧着脸嘟囔着埋怨了一声，“我只有这一条内裤。”语调却更像是挑逗。  
“你该感谢我还给你留了条裤子。”索尔掏出润滑液全倒进洛基的臀缝里，“你自找的，故意勾引我。”  
“别说的跟你真没打算操我似的。我不介意这样换来好点的待遇。”洛基开口，“不过我一个星期没洗过澡了，你也做得下去？”  
“你可以试试一个月，一年不洗，看我能不能做的下去。”索尔并没有像洛基想得那样急着进去，他就只用手指缓慢的探索着洛基的里面。  
“哼，你不行了吗？”洛基做足心理建设等了半天，却发现索尔只是用手指按揉抽插着他的后面，让那里变得越来越松软。  
索尔不理他，只是继续耐心摸索，终于在摸到一个比周围要更柔软的区域时感觉到洛基的腰细微地抖了一下。索尔急忙压紧突然挣扎起来的洛基，开始用力反复攻击着那处弱点。  
洛基很快就缺氧似的仰起头，胸口拼命往墙上贴，可被紧紧卡在墙壁和索尔之间的他再怎么用力也逃不开身后刻意的揉弄，他想伸手抚慰一下自己都没有空间，而习惯纵欲的他无法对抗身体的渴望，差点就要不顾尊严的在墙上蹭自己硬的发疼的阴茎了。  
洛基终于出声哀求：“前面，索尔，前面……”  
索尔贴着他的耳朵低声说:“我说过在你开口求我前，我不会操你。不过你这么不听话，我不介意给你点小小的惩罚。”  
索尔边说边加重了力道，“我不会碰你前面的，想射就好好体验一下后面的高潮吧。”  
变态！洛基又坚持了一会儿，终于在经历了屡次都想射却总也差一点射不出来的痛苦感觉后，低声说：“停下，停下！把手拿出去，换你那根东西进来！”  
“可是有个人说我的技术很烂，不想和我做。”索尔拒绝。  
“没有，那是气你的。快点进来！”  
“这是求人的语气吗？”  
“哥，进来好吗？我想你操我……”洛基眨着他湿润的眼睛扭头看索尔。  
“向我承诺。”  
“我发誓，索尔，我只想和你做。”  
索尔猛地抽出手，把洛基拖到床上，洛基抬眼就看见索尔又掏出了安全套，不禁翻个白眼，嘴上说的一本正经，东西倒是准备齐全。  
索尔带上套就进入了洛基被开拓的差不多的后面，洛基也顾不上被进入的胀痛，伸手就抓着自己的前面开始动作。  
“劝你别太快射，否则你坚持不了多久。”索尔好心提醒他。  
“谁弄成这样的？”洛基踹他，“少说废话，赶紧干你的活！”  
索尔看着稍微有点机会就又开始张牙舞爪的洛基，暗自磨了磨牙，行，就看看你这个星期锻炼的结果怎么样。  
经历着前后夹击的洛基很快就射了，高潮后的身体变得绵软无力又敏感至极，更方便了他哥的顶弄。  
“唔……我刚射完，你轻点！”洛基又开始抱怨。  
“你的嘴巴还是更适合像刚才那样求我。”索尔拉开他又开始踢腾的腿，直接压到他肩膀上，“我已经够宽宏大量了，别再惹我。否则我绝对不会让你有机会再碰到你的小家伙。”  
索尔边说边狠狠撸了一把洛基还在不应期的阴茎，疼的洛基哆嗦了一下，乖乖的闭嘴了。  
在索尔的操弄下洛基很快又硬了起来，他有力修长的双腿夹紧索尔的腰，舔着嘴唇让索尔更用力操他。  
索尔看着洛基和一年前完全不一样的生理反应，也想象得出这一年来他和那些女人尝试过的性爱都有多疯狂，索尔咬牙用着要干死他的力气狠狠抽插，每一次都碾压过他最敏感的区域，不断累积升腾的欲望让洛基红了眼眶，他甚至感觉不用自己动手，他就可以被索尔操射一次又一次。  
等洛基觉得精疲力尽的时候他看到窗外已经完全一片漆黑了，他推着还在动的索尔，“还要做多久？”洛基沙哑着嗓子问。现在他们已经换成侧躺的姿势，这样比较节约体力。  
“你没力气了？”索尔含含糊糊地边咬他的脖子边说，“就说你锻炼得还不够。”  
“被你操练一个礼拜了，我现在还能清醒就很不错了好嘛！？别以为都和你一样是怪兽！”洛基气愤地说，“最起码让我去洗个澡吃点东西吧？午饭都没吃！”  
“可我还没结束呢。”索尔压着洛基不让他起来。“我让范达尔给我们送点饭来。”  
“不行！一会儿他们都回来了，你想别人都知道这种事啊？”  
“范达尔本来就知道啊，我向他请教了很多做爱技巧。”  
“你！”洛基气到无语，“你就不能到夜店随便找个人问！”  
“我可不像你那么随便！”  
“哈，你不会真的要求床伴也要忠诚专一吧？”  
“你说什么？！”索尔语气变了，直起上半身质问他：“你说过的话想不承认？”  
“你慢点！”随着索尔的动作，他插在洛基体内的肉棒跟着变换了角度，戳的洛基腰抖了一下，赶紧安抚索尔，“今天也差不多了吧？让我休息一会儿。”  
“那你给我写下来！”索尔想了一下说。  
“写什么？”  
“你以后只能和我做爱，我的要求你不能拒绝！”  
“谁会写这种无聊的东西啊！”  
“嗯？看来你不需要休息。”索尔说着抬起洛基的腿继续用力。  
“别啊……我写……我写！”  
索尔把洛基拉起来摁在桌子上，拿出来纸和笔，拍在他眼前，“写！”然后自己继续插进洛基的身体里。  
洛基被他顶的几乎拿不稳笔，用屈辱至极的姿势哆哆嗦嗦的写下索尔要求的话，署上自己的名字。索尔看他写完，加速冲刺了一会儿后终于在又一次射过之后退出了他的身体。  
索尔看着失去支撑滑到地上的洛基，拿着那张纸居高临下的说：“如果你敢违背对我的承诺，我可没这么容易放过你了。”  
洛基勉强站起来，扶着桌子缓了好一会儿，终于开口：“我可以洗澡吃饭了吗？”  
“去吧，你的衣服都在我这，洗好澡你可以换一身干净的。”  
所以说，你早就计划好了，还非要我配合你玩什么惩罚Play？！洛基愤恨地瞪着索尔，强忍下胸口的怒火，做就做，搞这么多花样折腾人干嘛！


	9. Chapter 9

9

洛基脚步虚浮地回到宿舍时，同学们已经回来了，看到洛基进来都围了过来，“洛基，哥哥们太感谢你了，你怎么样？今天也休息的不错吧？”  
洛基表示不想和这群狼心狗肺的家伙说话，用眼神愤怒地谴责他们。  
“哎呀，那不是你哥嘛？他又不会拿你怎样，所以我们才放心地走啊。”  
“是啊，洛基，还是你说话管用，以后还要多帮我们争取点福利啊。”  
嗯，他是不会拿我怎样，最多就是把我操到走不了路而已，只要我他妈还能在他床上多撑几次，一定会帮你们争取的！洛基倒在自己床上直接昏睡了过去。

第一周的体能训练过去后，第二周开始各种单兵作战技术训练，虽然还是大家都很熟悉的项目，但是到了索尔这里就是能整死人的强度，随便一个匍匐前进，就可以让他们往返个几百趟，继续把人练吐了为止。  
实在撑不住的时候大家又会哀求洛基去找他哥协商，索尔根据他们的表现有时答应有时不答应，只是每次都会压着洛基用手指把他弄到浑身发软濒临高潮，却从来没有再做到过最后。  
估计上次做完第二天洛基惨白的脸色和训练时摔倒了几次让索尔动了恻隐之心，不可否认有一部分是洛基装的，但是能达到目的洛基也不在乎在他哥眼里做个柔弱无助的小可怜。

第三周开始格斗和枪械的训练，枪械是洛基最擅长的，他从小就喜欢各种武器，家里还收集了一大堆古董兵器，几乎没有他用不好的枪，训练没多久，大家都对他佩服得五体投地。  
但是格斗就让他头疼了，他练的大都是战场上最实用的一招制敌的技术，全靠身手灵活，和一般的士兵比没问题，可和库尔泽、芬里尔、耶梦加得这三个高手比就差强人意。尤其是库尔泽，块头比索尔还大，壮得像头牛。索尔还老把他俩分到一组，两个人经常练着练着就开始互怼。  
“卑鄙无耻的小人，只会偷袭！”库尔泽暴躁易怒。  
“头脑简单的蠢货，毫无技巧！”要论打嘴仗，洛基可从不示弱。  
“你认输我也不会放过你的！”  
“野兽才在战斗的时候嚎叫个不停。”  
“你说谁是野兽！？”  
“谁答应谁就是！”  
……看他们边打边进行着毫无营养的幼稚吵架，索尔额角抽搐的喊停。  
“你们两个，五公里，去！其他人，继续训练，直到他们跑回来为止！”索尔命令完就让范达尔去准备枪械训练的场地。  
洛基和库尔泽跑回来的时候，其他人都已经累得站不起来的，用谴责的眼神看着他俩。  
索尔把他们全部拉到射击场，“你们既是对手也是战友，你们需要学习去信任你的战友。现在分成两组，一组举靶，一组射击。记住，这是实弹射击，不要辜负战友对你的信任。”  
虽然大家对自己的枪法都比较自信，但是这种训练太危险了，真的让他们不能接受，特别是洛基，他直接摔掉枪，冲着索尔喊：“我从不把自己的性命交给别人！”  
“那是因为你还没有上过战场！”索尔捡起洛基摔在地上的枪，“一个士兵，任何时候都不应该丢掉他的枪。10号，看来你还没跑够，去拿起靶子，继续跑步。”  
洛基站着不动，索尔看着他：“给你3秒钟，如果不执行命令，所有人和你一起跑。”  
洛基咬牙切齿的走进射击场，心里诅咒索尔一百遍，他刚开始跑，就看到索尔举起了枪。他只能把靶子拿的尽量离自己远一点，他很久没和索尔一起去靶场了，真的有点担心。  
枪声响起，大家都惊呼起来，洛基手中的靶子被正中红心，索尔开口：“加速！”  
洛基讨厌当做目标一样被索尔瞄准，就像索尔在狩猎，在操控，而他，只能把自己全部交付。  
接着就在洛基的加速奔跑中索尔射完了所有的子弹，全部命中靶心。他放下枪让洛基回来，把枪重新装弹交给洛基，“现在你射击。”  
索尔说完就跑进场地里，他的速度很快，洛基举枪瞄准，在非常短的时间内就射出了全部13发子弹。当索尔拿着靶子回来的时候，大家看到上面的弹孔组成一个距离形状都非常精准的十字型。  
“你的技术比我还要好，记住这种感觉，这就是信任。”索尔盯着洛基开口，然后又让众人继续训练：“我只要求你们原地射击就可以，但是每个人都要记住，在战场上最不该顾及的，就是自己的生命。如果你害怕，你和你的战友都会被害死。”  
洛基看着他哥的身影，索尔，你真的这么信任我吗？可是我，永远都不会这么信任其他人。

训练持续到第四周的时候，一天半夜大家正在睡觉突然被紧急集合的哨声叫醒，这种突然袭击他们也经历过很多次了，毫不犹豫的起床带上装备就迅速集合。  
不过这次他们被带到了一间作战室，索尔打开投影仪，“我们将进行一次反恐演习，四点开始，这是一次潜入伏击任务，所有人认真听范达尔接下来讲的任务安排。”  
范达尔指着投影上的地图接着说：“这里是总部侦察到的恐怖分子据点，距离这里很近，总共21个人，但是这里还有平民。大家记住任务目标，抓捕恐怖分子，不能伤害平民。恐怖分子持有武器，所以要尽量在不惊动他们的情况下把他们抓住。每个人都为自己起一个代号，方便联络。”  
大家穿戴好各种装备武器后，交接了自己的代号，索尔是雷神，范达尔是剑客，洛基是法师，芬里尔是巨狼，耶梦加得是海怪，斯科尔奇是行刑官等等，然后一行人趁着夜色出发。

任务比想象中要简单，大家甚至都觉得还不如平常训练时的难度高，恐怖分子大多在睡梦中就被制服了，但是其他一部分目标警觉后马上开始反击。  
恐怖分子的战斗力也不弱，学员们在索尔的指挥下迅速分散，采取配合作战，让一部分人继续攻击，另一部分开始抢占有利地形和守住出入口。  
在索尔的指挥下众人的进攻迅速有效，但这些狡猾的恐怖分子和平民住在一起就是为了应对这种情况，他们见势不妙立刻抓住平民作为人质，这大大增加了任务的难度，场面开始混乱，大家必须随机应变，考验他们默契程度的时刻到了。  
频道里突然传来耶梦加得的声音：“这里是海怪，一名恐怖分子劫持了一位女士，他的身上还绑着炸药，我无法开枪，请支援。”  
索尔立刻呼叫负责掩护的斯科尔奇，“行刑官，你那里能否进行狙击？”  
“不行，目标很有经验，他站的位置很刁钻，我没有射击角度。”  
“我这里可以。”洛基开口了，“海怪，准备解救人质。”  
“你有把握吗？”索尔已经赶到了海怪的位置，敌人确实掩护的很好，再加上慌乱的人质，他们不能贸然进攻。“这种情况必须要射中目标头部的中枢神经，让他没有任何反射动作才能确保人质的安全，你有多大把握？”  
“百分之百。”  
“好，现在听我口令，准备射击。”  
洛基静下心来，放空自己，周围嘈杂的声音像潮水般渐渐退去，可细枝毫末的东西却被不断放大，他能感受到风的流动，子弹上膛的声音，瞄准镜里的目标连头发丝都看得清清楚楚。  
耳麦里传来索尔的声音，“1，2，射击！”  
洛基在索尔话音落下的瞬间扣动了扳机。  
他无比清楚的看到目标被射穿了脑袋，鲜血喷涌而出，索尔和耶梦加得趁机拉开敌人顶着人质的机枪，把人质救了出来。  
洛基明白了，这根本不是什么演习，这是真的战场。  
他们在和真的恐怖分子战斗。  
而他，刚刚杀了一个人。


	10. Chapter 10

10

洛基并没有考虑太久，他立刻用耳麦向战友汇报，“人质已被解救，巨狼、海怪继续前进，我去清理东边的战场，行刑官和我汇合。”  
索尔听着他的安排，没有说话，只是抬头朝他所在的位置看了一眼。  
后续战斗结束的很快，他们顺利完成了任务，把恐怖分子交给当地驻军后就返回集训地。  
回程路上，范达尔看着得知这次行动是真实任务后一群又惊讶又兴奋的学员，无奈地对索尔说：“你把新兵扔到战场上，回去我不知道又要写多少报告。我居然会同意你这种荒唐的提议。”  
“他们比我第一次执行任务的年纪要大多了，表现得也好多了，不需要担心。”索尔豪爽地拍拍范达尔的肩膀，又对学员们说：“回去开战术讨论会，会后大家可以自由活动，今天不用训练。但不能离开营地，有人会来帮你们做心理辅导。”  
同学们还沉浸在刚刚执行了反恐任务的激动之中，没有地方发泄他们还未消退的肾上腺素，听到不训练还挺遗憾，纷纷说回去自己训练。  
索尔有些担心的看着一直默不作声的洛基，难道自己还是操之过急了吗？

回营地后会议刚结束洛基就被索尔拉回了房间，其他同学还起哄说：“洛基，别忘了帮我们多争取点福利。”  
洛基朝他们比了个中指，索尔不赞同的拍了下他的脑袋，又引起大家的哄笑。  
索尔进门就把洛基推到椅子上，“你没事吧？”  
洛基抬头瞪着他：“你故意的，你有办法救下那个人质，却让我动手。”  
索尔也望着他：“是的，这是训练，我必须要你们自己做到。”  
洛基沉默了一会儿：“我原以为，我和你们不一样……”  
“你在拒绝吗？洛基？”  
“不，我在渴望！看到鲜血奔涌的那一刻，我居然在兴奋，我居然在想我终于和你一样了！”  
“是的，你的身体里流着战士的血，你早晚要面对这些。”  
“可我不想！”洛基愤怒的跳起来吼道,“我从来就不想做一个战士！我不想渴望杀戮！我不想掠夺人命！我不想做只会服从命令的机器！”  
“有时候，为了保护你想保护的人，必须有所牺牲。”索尔安抚地摸着洛基的背。  
可我不想失去自我啊，哥哥……原来，我最渴望的是像爸爸一样，像你一样，在战场上直面敌人，所向披靡，让所有人看到我的荣光。  
洛基伏在索尔的怀里，仿佛靠着最坚固的城墙一样，感受着索尔胸膛里心脏有力的跳动，传递着他似乎永无穷尽的力量。  
经历过死亡，才能真正的知道，活着，是一件多么蓬勃旺盛的事情。  
洛基伸手去拽索尔的皮带。  
索尔摁住他，洛基抬起那双绿色的眼眸看着他，“难道还要我求你吗？”  
索尔勉强拉开他，“现在不合适，明天你还要训练。”  
洛基轻笑了一声，舔舔嘴唇:“凭你？还操不坏我。”  
索尔狠狠的吻上洛基，让他再也出不了声，这种时候还敢挑衅，不好好收拾他就不知道谁是他哥！  
索尔摸出润滑剂和避孕套，洛基斜眼看到，嗤笑他哥的动作真是快到看不清楚，还装模作样的为他考虑。  
索尔听到洛基喉咙里发出的哼声，更是火大，自己苦苦忍耐是为了谁，到头来还得被这个小混蛋嘲笑。  
索尔连衣服都不脱，把他推到床上直接撕开他的裤子，草草扩张了几下，就拉开自己的拉链冲了进去。  
这段时间经常帮他做的扩张运动总算是有了效果，洛基只是闷哼一声，就承受了索尔的阴茎。  
索尔只给他一分钟的时间喘口气，就开始动起来，洛基赶快伸手抓着床头才没被他顶到墙里去。  
这样的快感来得又快又猛，洛基的长腿直接踩到索尔的肩膀上，不让索尔动的那么快，“别急，教官，今天还长着呢。”  
索尔看着把自己张开到最大的洛基，忍不住的俯下身狠狠撕开他的上衣，咬住他胸膛上的红嫩乳头，在洛基的呼痛声中用力吮吸，洛基的腿滑了下来，把上半身挺的更高，方便索尔的动作。  
索尔满意他这样的顺从，一边吸咬一边伸手抚摸着小洛基，很好的照顾到了洛基的多个敏感点，让洛基很受用，他喜欢别人抚慰他的身体，让他先得到满足。  
不过可惜索尔让他满足后势必就要索取更多，洛基被索尔几个深顶撞击到内脏都要移位的感觉，他蹙着眉，“你就不能轻点吗？”  
“这不是你要求的吗？”索尔笑着保持自己在洛基体内的姿势，单手就把洛基翻了个身，让他脸朝下趴在床上，握着他的腰继续蹂躏他结实的屁股，“再说，轻点怎么能满足你？”  
“唔……”洛基被他的动作搞得低呼了一声，抓着床单承受他哥恐怖的力气。不过他现在确实需要把身体里残留的兴奋和怒气全部消耗掉，于是他也没再抱怨什么。

令他意外的是，索尔只做了一次就放他回去了，甚至还没到吃午饭的时间。洛基回到宿舍，一群人正围着库尔泽不知道在干嘛。  
“你们干嘛呢？不是说还要去训练吗？”洛基好奇地挤进去。  
“库尔泽在教大家纹身呢。”芬里尔回答他，“你知道，他们印第安人的传统什么的，喜欢把每一次战斗的经历都纹在身上。”  
还真是野蛮的种族，洛基在心里嘲笑着，不过看到库尔泽刻在手臂上的图案时也赞叹他的手法娴熟，只用一根针就可以纹得这么细致，和他平常五大三粗的样子完全不符。  
“看得我都想要纹一个了。”芬里尔跃跃欲试，“我想纹一只狼，纹在胸口。怎么样？”  
“不准。”耶梦加得直接浇灭了他的念头。  
“我可是你哥诶，你怎么老是管这管那的。”芬里尔不服气地说。  
“只早一个小时而已。”耶梦加得眼神冷冷地瞪他，芬里尔立刻心虚的不敢抗议了，为什么他这么怕自己的弟弟啊。  
芬里尔不死心地又把目标转向洛基，“你想纹吗？洛基，你的皮肤这么白，很适合纹身啊。”芬里尔边说边动手扒洛基的T恤，结果拉扯中露出一大片肩颈，上面有很多可疑的红印。  
“咦？你怎么了？洛基。”芬里尔好奇地摸上去。  
洛基一惊，连忙躲开芬里尔的手，掩饰道：“训练时弄得啊，你身上不也都是。”  
“可我身上的和你的不像啊……”  
耶梦加得猛咳了几声，“该吃午饭了，今天不用训练了，我们早点去吃饭吧。”  
洛基看了一眼耶梦加得，顺着他的话继续：“索尔说中午请大家去隔壁营地的餐厅吃饭，庆祝大家第一次任务顺利完成。”  
“哇，教官太好了！洛基谢谢你。”大家很快就被美食吸引，忘记了刚才的事情。

吃过午饭，一群人兴奋过头的人才感觉到累了，纷纷回宿舍补眠。  
耶梦加得看见站在门口的洛基，悄悄走过来，“芬里尔有时候傻乎乎的，你别在意。”  
洛基瞟了他一眼：“所以他看不出来你对他的感情，那可不像看自己兄弟的眼神。”  
耶梦加得扭头看看已经呼呼大睡的芬里尔，“我不爱管别人的事情，也不会说。希望别人也不要干涉我的事情。”  
“大概哥哥们都是不懂弟弟心思的笨蛋，偏偏总是他们更受宠爱。”洛基不理耶梦加得的防备之意，倒是想对他推心置腹了。  
耶梦加得沉默了一会儿，轻轻的开口：“我们这样的家庭，永远不可能毫无顾忌的去争取自己想要的东西，我倒觉得你们两个很勇敢。”  
“你以为这是我想要的？”洛基嗤笑了一声，“别学我哥，永远别去伤害芬里尔，你还有可能得到他的爱。”  
耶梦加得惊讶得看着洛基，心里有种知道了不该知道的事的不安感，奥丁森兄弟都不是他们能惹得起的对象，但要想置身事外恐怕也不太可能了。

 

番外2 怎样才能撸到Loki

贝莱斯特老看到索尔摸洛基的脖子。  
他好奇的问索尔:“为什么你老是摸洛基的脖子？”  
索尔:“我每次看见他，都有一种冲动想把他狠狠地拽到怀里，从头到脚撸一遍。但是在外面不方便，就只能揉揉他的脖子了。”  
贝莱斯特:“……为什么他肯乖乖让你摸？平常洛基都是很嫌弃别人碰他的。”  
索尔:“洛基喜欢美食，特别是甜点，先把他喂饱，他就会亮出肚皮乖乖让你摸。”  
贝莱斯特若有所思:“就这么简单？”  
索尔警觉起来:“你想干嘛？”  
贝莱斯特突然感到一种巨大的威压，他艰难的说:“我就想想……”  
已经化身雷电形态的索尔:“想什么想？想都别想！”

洛基看到从外面回来的贝莱斯特:“贝利，你干嘛去了？灰头土脸的，头发都焦了？”  
贝莱斯特:“没事没事。我买到了那家网红店的爆款巧克力布丁，要尝尝吗？”  
洛基:“哇，太棒了，这个限量版，排队都不一定买得到呢！我早就想试试……唔，好吃……”  
洛基露出一副满足的样子，眯着眼睛呼噜了一声。  
太太太太太……太！可！爱！了！已经原地爆炸的贝莱斯特正想伸手摸摸洛基的脑袋，洛基就蹦了起来。  
“我拿点给索尔尝尝去。”  
贝莱斯特:“……”

洛基:“哥，这个巧克力布丁超好吃，你尝尝。”  
索尔:“哪里来的？”  
洛基:“贝利给我买的，超难买到的。”  
索尔的脸黑了，“不许吃！”说着把布丁全扔进垃圾桶。  
洛基一副快要哭出来的表情:“怎么这样？你不吃我还要吃啊……”  
索尔把他拉到怀里，捧着他的脸:“你想吃什么？哥可以给你做。”  
洛基:“真的吗？我想吃哥做的海鲜锅，牛排，奶油汤！”要知道索尔做的东西超好吃，但他很少有时间做。  
索尔借了学校的食堂做了顿大餐，然后吃饱了的洛基被索尔压着强迫进行了一晚帮助消化的运动。

听说这事后的贝莱斯特报了个料理班和甜品班，玩命练习。  
一个月后，贝莱斯特确认索尔不在学校，也借了学校的食堂做了顿大餐，邀请洛基品尝。  
洛基:“贝利你什么时候会做饭了？还有马卡龙？这你都会做？太精致太高级了吧！”  
洛基边赞叹边吃，吃饱后歪在椅子上舔着嘴唇:“太好吃了……”  
贝莱斯特心痒难耐的伸手又想摸洛基的脑袋，洛基一把拉住贝莱斯特的手:“贝利，你这厨艺绝对是贤妻良母啊！想到将来你要嫁出去我就舍不得啊……”  
说着把贝莱斯特搂到怀里一阵撸。  
衣衫不整靠在洛基怀里的贝莱斯特:“？”  
这样……好像也不错？

洛基和贝莱斯特在食堂亲亲我我的样子被同学拍到，发到了学校论坛上，瞬间成为头条。  
“奥丁森二少爷与异域王子深夜幽会，阿约两国联姻指日可待？”  
“这或许是一场影响两国命运的会面？”  
“会长大人不是已经有女朋友了？可能只是纯洁的兄弟情？”  
“呵呵，看到兄弟情我不厚道的笑了……”  
“管他什么情呢，两大男神在一起太养眼了，这样的照片再给我来一打……”  
索尔又压着洛基开始爱的教育，“你们都干什么了？”  
洛基:“啊……什么都没干！就是吃饭啊！轻点轻点……哥……求你了……”  
索尔:“吃饭？馋了是不是？我没喂饱你？这里还要吗？还是这里？”  
洛基:“够了够了！太多了……唔……要撑坏了……”

贝莱斯特趁此机会在学校组建了烘焙俱乐部，因为军校女生少以前没有这种俱乐部，结果没想到火爆异常，人满为患。同时洛基学长喜欢吃甜点，而且他觉得好吃就会和你抱抱的消息不胫而走。  
男生女生们为博高冷男神青睐全都苦练技艺，贝莱斯特组织了一场烘焙大赛，评委就是学生会会长洛基。冠军可以和洛基共进晚餐，为他送上自己亲手做的饭后甜点。  
结果没想到最后夺冠的是索尔，他以一款平凡朴素的牛奶布丁力压众人。大家都感觉有黑幕，但是在索尔学长的瞪视下没人敢吭声。洛基许诺其他优胜者可以和贝莱斯特殿下共赴晚宴，大家这才满意。  
被人群围着的贝莱斯特看到搂着洛基的索尔得意的在笑，好像才明白，自始至终能撸到洛基的就只有索尔一个吧！


	11. Chapter 11

11

特训终于到了最后一周。  
这天一大早同学们就被集合的哨声叫醒，所有人发了一个背包和一个手环。  
“等会儿直升飞机会把你们送回你们第一天穿越过的丛林里，每个人随机选择降落地点。我希望你们第一天徒步穿越的时候已经把地图背下来了，因为你们要在里面呆五天。”范达尔向他们解释了最后一周的特训内容，特种兵常见的野外生存训练，“所有人的装备都不一样，随机分配，里面只有能够维持一天的水，没有食物。每个人都要带上手环，这个可以追踪你们的位置，避免意外。”  
“规则很简单，你们可以战斗，可以躲藏，可以抢别人的装备，每个人身上都有红外感应的标靶，你们的枪也是红外线的。五天后的下午五点在这里集合，准时到达的通过测验，早到、迟到失败，被击中失败，手环必须戴在身上，否则也是失败。”  
等范达尔解释完训练规则后，场上的人微妙的分成了两派，斯科尔奇等大部分人都默默的站在洛基的旁边。  
索尔有些意外的看着现场的局面，他没想到一向自私任性的洛基竟然会得到多数人的支持。  
“如果你们都可以平安度过前三天，从第四天开始，我会给你们一个惊喜。”索尔补充道。“现在，开始吧。”

洛基被放在一群树林中间，他先回忆了一下看过的地图，在降落地点做了个标记。然后按照记忆开始寻找水源，不过他并不急，时间还很多，保存体力才是最重要的。  
洛基用了差不多一天的时间才找到水源，他找了个隐蔽的地方，先检查了一遍自己的全部装备，动手做了个简易的火堆，然后准备找点可以吃的东西。  
就在这时，远处传来人奔跑的声音，洛基举起枪用瞄准镜看了一下，是斯科尔奇，他正在被库尔泽的一个朋友追赶。  
洛基犹豫了一下，决定出手救人。他迅速的爬到一棵树上，直接瞄准那人后背的标靶开枪，那个人被击中后身上冒出了一阵白烟，愤恨地停下了脚步。  
斯科尔奇赶来和洛基会合后，告诉洛基库尔泽已经开始动手了，自己的装备被抢走了，另外一个同学也被他们干掉了。  
洛基知道自己不能继续在这待下去了，他收拾好东西和斯科尔奇一起离开，“动作快点，在完全天黑前找个安全的地方休息。”  
斯科尔奇一边探路一边嘴也不闲，“奥丁森教官说的惊喜不知道会是什么？”斯科尔奇好奇的问洛基。  
“哼，绝不会是什么好事。”洛基把他刚收集到的水分了一些给斯科尔奇，虽然过滤的不可能太干净，但总比被干渴折磨要好。  
“据我所知，特种兵最常用的淘汰方法就是对抗和狩猎。先让我们自己对抗，如果无效的话，他们会开始狩猎。”  
“什么？”斯科尔奇不可思议的瞪大眼睛，“他们会攻击我们？”  
“而且他们的手段绝不会很温柔的。”洛基淡淡的开口，“尤其是索尔，你不会想和他交手的。”  
“那怎么办？我们岂不是死定了？真的有人能坚持到最后吗？”  
洛基笑了笑，“我们并不是毫无胜算，这种情况，只能智取。布置陷阱，迷惑敌人。别忘了，我的代号叫法师。”  
“先休息一晚，明天敌人自会找上门。”洛基胸有成竹的样子让斯科尔奇安心不少。

不过第二天他们还没和敌人碰面，就先遇到了芬里尔和耶梦加得兄弟俩，芬里尔受伤了。  
原来芬里尔碰到耶梦加得之前先遇到了库尔泽，他仗着自己过人的战斗力想要和库尔泽硬碰硬的来场战斗，结果中了对方的圈套，腿受伤了，装备都被抢走了，被库尔泽追得焦头烂额，好不容易才撑到耶梦加得找到了他。  
“库尔泽他们在南边的地方驻扎，他不仅抢同学的装备，还占据了水源，他在野外作战方面确实出类拔萃。”耶梦加得皱眉看着芬里尔的伤，“芬里尔出血有点多，我们已经没有水了，不可能再到很远的地方去找。”  
洛基坐下来，根据记忆在地上划了一个简易地图，思索了一会儿，然后指着一处植物最茂盛的密林，“斯科尔奇，你带芬里尔先去这里，别被其他人发现。耶梦加得，你和我一起去找水。”  
“不可能！”耶梦加得吃惊的说，“他们布置了很多机关，很难接近。”  
“别担心，他暂时不会和我开战。”洛基边说边把自己的水壶丢给了芬里尔，“喝掉，保持体力，尽快恢复。”  
芬里尔拒绝，“不行，这是你的。”  
“闭嘴。你想放弃吗？”洛基训斥他。芬里尔摇了摇头。“那就听话！”  
洛基站起来拍拍手，“这才第二天，真正的战斗还没开始呢。听我指挥，开始行动。”

洛基让耶梦加得埋伏好后，就大摇大摆的走进库尔泽的地盘，两把冲锋枪立刻锁定了他，洛基举手表示没有恶意，“我只是来谈判的。”  
库尔泽示意另外一个人先别动手，“你拿什么和我谈判？”  
“你想把我们都干掉也没那么容易，我的同伴就在附近，两个换两个也不亏。”洛基开口，“不过大家两败俱伤没什么好处，剩下的人最后两天一定会成为索尔的猎杀对象，还不如合作一下。”  
库尔泽想了一下，“那对我有什么好处呢？”  
“我来对付索尔，以你的能力应该可以顺利过关。”洛基开出了他的条件，“我只要水，其他装备你可以留着。”  
大家暂时达成同盟后度过了相安无事的两天。不过就算如此，光是寻找食物也耗费了他们大多数的时间和精力，丛林里的植物很少有能吃的，动物也大多是蛇虫之类的软体生物，大少爷们宁死不吃。幸亏鸟倒是很多，几个人又擅长爬树，很快做了弹弓欢乐地比赛起抓鸟来。  
基地里的索尔看着监控笑起来：“他们过得还蛮舒服的嘛，范达尔，明天看你们的了。”  
范达尔摩拳擦掌，“哈，我最喜欢给新兵上课了。”  
第三天的晚上，芬里尔已经恢复地差不多了，耶梦加得对洛基说：“现在还剩下我们四个和库尔泽他们两个，就凭这几个人想对付那些特种兵太困难了。”  
“嗯，我们今晚就要布置一下。”洛基表示赞同，然后他看着正准备去撒尿的斯科尔奇，坏笑着喊住他，“过来，给我们的陷阱加点料。”  
大家折腾了大半夜，刚躺下休息没多久，就听见头顶一片轰鸣声，一架直升机盘旋而来，嗖嗖嗖地连扔下好几枚炮弹，就落在他们不远的地方，浓烟瞬间弥漫开来，是催泪弹！  
斯科尔奇刚想站起来，就被洛基牢牢摁住，洛基拿衣服罩着口鼻冲他摇头。斯科尔奇醒悟过来，对方的目的就是逼他们离开密林，到空旷的地方去。  
几个人只能趴在地上强忍着等烟稍微散开点，都被呛得猛咳不止，不远处已经传来战士们速降的声音，洛基迅速抓起东西，边跑边喊：“记住我们的作战计划，分散敌人，各个击破。”几个人四散跑开，引诱对方向他们昨天布置好的地方过去。

洛基用自己最快的速度向丛林深处飞奔，他知道从现在开始一刻都不能再停，这对于在缺水少粮的环境中已经待了三天还刚刚经历过毒气洗礼的他们来说，是对体力的巨大考验，但是没人想这么轻易认输。  
洛基已经看到追他的人是沃斯塔格和霍根，他们明显对这片丛林熟悉的很，两个人游刃有余地边追边喊：“小洛基，快点投降，哥哥们不想对你动手啊。”  
洛基顾不上答话，仗着身手灵活往难走的地方钻，左绕右绕了大半天后沃斯塔格终于失去了耐心，举枪开始射击，顿时一片弹药炸开的声音在洛基身边响起。  
操，他们用的是真枪！洛基边骂边顺势倒在一片草丛里不动了。  
沃斯塔格以为自己误伤了洛基，连忙停下射击跑过去，霍根一把拉住他，“洛基狡猾地很，小心。”  
过了一会儿，洛基还是不动，两个人终于忍不住试探着走过来，刚走到一棵树下，就看见洛基突然抬起头，冲他们露出一个微笑，“库尔泽，就是现在。”  
沃斯塔格和霍根这才发现追踪器上有另一个红点迅速靠近，他们回头就看见库尔泽举着一把自制的弓箭朝他们射击，因为学员的枪都是红外线的，对他们没用，自制的武器虽然简陋，但被打中也可能会受伤。  
霍根开枪打飞了库尔泽的弓箭，但躲避过程中沃斯塔格已经一脚踏进了洛基事先准备的陷阱，嗖地一下被吊了起来，霍根回身准备救他的时候，洛基抬手射出一把匕首，树上挂了一整夜的木桶破了个大洞，哗啦啦流出一大滩黄色的液体洒了两个人一身，闻着味道也知道是什么东西了。  
“小混蛋！”沃斯塔格忍不住大骂起来，“别让我抓住你！”库尔泽已经趁这个机会把霍根也打倒在地，绑了起来。  
洛基哈哈大笑，“等你能抓到我再说吧。”然后冲库尔泽眨眨眼，“合作愉快！”  
不过两个人也不敢停留太久，把沃斯塔格和霍根的武器装备瓜分了之后又开始躲其他追兵了。


	12. Chapter 12

12

摆脱掉沃斯塔格和霍根后，洛基赶到和芬里尔他们预先约定好的集合地点，却没看到任何人，他不由有点心慌，时间已经接近傍晚，如果他们不幸被抓了接下来就不好办了。  
他等了一会儿终于看到芬里尔和耶梦加得出现了。“斯科尔奇为了掩护我们，被他们抓到了。”芬里尔和他解释了一句。他后面跟着气喘吁吁的耶梦加得，看来一向体力彪悍的两兄弟也已经被一天的围剿战搞得精疲力尽。  
洛基皱皱眉头，战斗力又少了一个，库尔泽那边也不知道情况怎样，形势不容乐观。  
“带着手环我们就是活靶子，想躲过教官的追击太难了。还好洛基你的办法管用，范达尔教官现在还困在沼泽地里出不来呢。”耶梦加得一屁股坐在地上不想再动了。  
“可是手环必须戴在身上啊，否则就是失败。”芬里尔靠到耶梦加得身边，把水壶递给他。  
听到他们的话，洛基心中一动，必须戴在身上？  
“嗯，看来他们一时半会儿不会来追我们了，只要今晚他们不行动，我们就还有机会。”洛基也累得够呛，靠在树干上，喝了两口水，“我会想办法让大家出去的。”  
三个人不敢长时间停留在一个地方，休息了一会就边走边商量了几种作战方案，一直到夜里发现没有追兵，才总算安稳地坐了下来，不过也不怎么敢睡觉，就靠着树干熬到了快天亮。  
洛基站起来收拾了一下自己，对两兄弟说：“索尔如果来肯定先对付我，等下你们把手环都交给我，我来拖住他。”  
芬里尔马上拒绝：“那你不死定了？！而且这样你被抓住了不也等于我们被抓了？”  
“规则里没这样说。”洛基想了想，“我有办法拖住他，你们藏起来，把教官都引开后再往集合地赶，记住千万别太早，可能会被伏击。我想办法和你们会合。”  
耶梦加得摇摇头，“不行，这样太危险了，我们还是一起行动。”  
芬里尔也附和道，“对啊对啊，我们三个也不是全无胜算，我们一起闯出去。”  
“没用的。”洛基摇头，“你们没和索尔交过手，只要他来了，这些都没用，按我的办法做，没时间了，快。”  
芬里尔和耶梦加得还是不肯，都拒绝牺牲自己的学弟去获得胜利。

洛基看着犹豫不决的两个人，突然开口问他们：“如果有一天，我和我哥决裂了，你们怎么做？”  
兄弟俩吃惊的看着他，他知道自己说的话有可能改变这个国家的命运吗？  
沉默了片刻，耶梦加得看到洛基眼睛里的执着，他明白有些事已经无法改变，他微微低下了头：“洛基，如果是你做我们的将军，我必将誓死追随。”  
芬里尔也跟着说：“刀山火海，任你差遣。”  
清晨的第一缕阳光终于透过密林的缝隙露了出来，照耀在洛基的头发上，仿佛为他加冕的皇冠。  
洛基伸手抱住这对兄弟：“我发誓我将用生命保护你们。”

三个人分开行动没多久，洛基就听到远处传来的脚步声还有沃斯塔格的大嗓门，“索尔，你今天一定要抓住那个小混蛋好好教训教训，太不尊重长官了！”  
“行了，还嫌昨天不够丢人嘛！”范达尔阻止他继续大吵大嚷。  
洛基马上又开始了和前一天一样的跑路模式，他边跑边在心里骂着索尔，害得他整天像受惊地麋鹿一样提心吊胆地逃命，一点都不符合他高傲优雅的人设好嘛！  
但是咒骂也不能补充他飞快流逝的体力，洛基的速度越来越慢，后面的追兵越来越近，洛基冲进一片树林躲到一棵树后。  
“不对劲。”索尔靠近树林就发现这里只有一个人，可追踪器上显示却是三个人。洛基远远地探出半个身子，耀武扬威地冲他挥了挥手。  
看到洛基手腕上的三个手环，索尔皱了下眉，“上当了，你们快去追那兄弟俩。”其他人迅速分开去搜索其他区域，只剩下索尔和洛基留在原地。  
“没想到你会为了队友牺牲自己。”索尔慢慢地靠近洛基。  
“有什么奇怪的。”洛基看其他人散开了，也走了出来，“要不是老爸坚持，我根本就不想进军校，也不想进部队，更何况战场就是你的地盘，我不是你的对手。”  
索尔对他的话不置可否，“你可不像这么老实的人。我拆掉所有的追踪器，你们一样是失败。”  
“别这么无趣啊，哥哥，不就是一次训练而已嘛。稍微休息休息，享用一下你的战利品不是更好？”洛基舔舔干裂的嘴唇。“只要一点食物和水，我就任你处置……”  
索尔打开背包，拿出袋装的能量饮料递给洛基，洛基不客气地接过来边喝边说：“嗯，为了这个，我可以主动服侍教官一回。”  
“你这么说更可疑了。”索尔面无表情地回应。  
洛基撇撇嘴，“我打得过你吗？时间可不多啊，一会儿要是他们回来了，你就没机会了。”  
索尔衡量了一下双方的战斗力，觉得能得到洛基的主动，冒点险也值得。于是拉着洛基钻进了树林深处。

洛基直接被他哥摁到一颗树干上，后背撞得生疼，他哥已经扯掉了他的腰带，开始扒他的裤子。洛基忍耐住想骂人的冲动，调整好表情摁住索尔的手，“别急，哥哥，让我来……”他边说边摸上索尔的腰，慢慢地抽出索尔的皮带。  
索尔对这种情趣一向没太多耐心，不过他不吝于给洛基这点权利，就放开手任他动作。  
洛基把索尔的皮带解下来扔在一边，踢掉自己的裤子，推着索尔坐了下来，两条腿分开跨在索尔身上，一只手摸着索尔的下面，一只手困难地帮自己扩张，索尔是很快硬了，但洛基好几天没碰过的后面却迟迟不肯软化。  
洛基叹了口气低头抵住索尔的额头，“帮帮我，哥哥……”  
索尔把他拽到怀里，双手握住那两瓣结实的臀肉就准备往里顶，洛基顺势搂住索尔，然后从袖子里掏出了一个东西，猛地扎到索尔的脖子上。  
电击器！电流并不是特别大，但也可以让一个成年人产生暂时的麻痹，洛基动作飞快地掏出身上藏着的铁丝把索尔双手双脚都绑了起来，坐在索尔的大腿上压住索尔。  
然后晃着手上的简易设备笑了起来：“我用手电筒和一些装备稍微改造了一下，加强了一下电流。你真的这么信任我吗？哥哥，我可是你的敌人啊。”洛基指了指索尔的耳麦：“让他们停止行动，全部撤出去。”  
索尔眯眼看了看他，洛基威胁的又扬了扬手里的电击装置。  
“雷神呼叫剑客。”索尔开口，“我已经被俘虏了，全部人暂时停止行动。别问了，服从命令。”  
洛基看他下达过命令，伸手摘掉他的耳麦，关掉了通讯。  
“现在，我们可以好好算算帐了。”洛基拍拍索尔的脸，“这几周你玩的开心吗？你想调教我？把我当成你的部下？你的武器？”


	13. Chapter 13

洛基解开索尔的上衣，直接撕开他的T桖，索尔的双手被他绑在身后，只能皱眉看着他把自己变成一副任人调戏的模样。  
“哇哦……”洛基吹了声口哨，“真是美景……”  
洛基看着索尔饱满蓬勃的胸肌，不可否认这能激起他想狠狠舔上去的欲望，不过现在……  
洛基捡起刚刚丢掉的皮带，狠狠抽了下去！  
索尔只是闷哼了一声，连动也没动。  
洛基用了他全部的力气，绝对是可以让人惨叫出声的程度，索尔的前胸马上浮现出一道血红的瘀痕。  
洛基又不停地抽了十几下，可除了第一下出其不意让索尔哼了一声外，索尔根本不再有任何声音，甚至连眉头都没皱，只是眼睛都不眨地看着洛基。  
洛基倒是累得直喘气，他不爽的看着索尔身上横七竖八的鞭痕，甚至还看到了索尔嘴角的一丝笑意，这才发现自己居然没想起来穿裤子，就这么光着屁股可劲儿抽他哥，怎么想怎么诡异。  
洛基再次蹲下来坐到索尔大腿上，伸手用力划过索尔的伤痕，感受到被他抽打过的皮肤正散发着滚烫的热度。  
“你还蛮享受的嘛？”洛基看着索尔依然坚挺无比的下身，“要不要我让你更爽啊？”  
洛基用皮带轻轻敲打着索尔的阴茎，“要是给你这里也来上几下，你这玩意儿还能用吗？”

索尔的瞳孔收缩了一下，身体也绷紧了，他不确定洛基是不是会真的这么做。  
洛基看到索尔紧张的反应，总算是笑了出来，“你就没想过有些武器用不好是会伤了自己的？”  
说着洛基就把皮带挥了下来，不过并不重，和刚才比起来，就像是在调情。  
这种轻柔的抽打让索尔感到微痛中带着一丝麻痒，他的阴茎在这种刺激下很快就渗出了亮晶晶的液体。  
洛基啧了一声，把索尔的口袋摸了一遍，果然摸到了套套，还有他写的那张纸条。  
洛基骂了声变态，就把纸条撕成碎片扔进草丛里。  
索尔忍不住开口:“你把对我的承诺撕了，回去我会把它写在你的身上！让你记住谁才是你身体的主人。”  
洛基拿起电击器顶在索尔的会阴处:“你还敢威胁我？再说话我就让你试试失禁的滋味。”  
索尔闭上嘴巴，瞪着洛基。  
洛基对他这种吃瘪的样子很受用，帮索尔带上套子，重新坐了上去。  
靠着套套上的一点润滑不足以让阴茎顺利进入身体，洛基只能撑住自己上下蹭动着，一点点往下，等全部进来之后还是胀得他不得不停下来。  
但是制服索尔的快感已经超越了被填满的胀痛，洛基喘息了几下，就开始起伏，用让自己最舒服的节奏骑着索尔。  
过了一会儿，索尔忍不住的往上顶弄，洛基被他突然的大力进攻顶的差点坐不稳，歪了一下身子。  
洛基抓起皮带就往索尔胸前又抽了几下，然后摁着索尔说:“别动！从现在开始，只能我给，你不准要！”  
刚说完他就明显感觉到体内的阳具又涨大了一圈，索尔忍得额头都暴起青筋，汗水滚落下来，但他最终还是放松自己，盯着洛基不再动了。  
洛基哼了一声，继续享受着这次由他主导的性爱，终于他边骑边抚慰着自己的前面达到了高潮，把浓稠的浊液全部喷射在索尔满是淤痕的胸腹上，让索尔看起来情色无比。  
洛基被这种视觉冲击刺激的连射了好几股才慢慢的平复下来，他深呼吸了几下，站起来把自己收拾干净，看了眼仍然没有动的索尔，把皮带扔给他就转身跑了。

索尔看着那个就这样把自己丢下不管的小坏蛋跑远了，慢慢的坐了起来，伸出手解开脚上绑着的铁丝，其实他早就把手上的束缚挣开了，不过一直忍着没有动而已。  
他皱着眉想平复自己还硬着的下面，可一想到洛基刚才的样子就怎么也冷静不下来，这个小坏蛋还真是懂得怎么挑拨他的欲望！  
索尔狠狠抓着自己胸口的伤让自己冷静下来，他可不想在这里自己打手枪，要留着弹药回去好好收拾他可爱的弟弟。  
还没等索尔完全整理好自己，就看到了训练时间结束的信号弹，自己这次确实让洛基逃脱了。

等索尔回到集合地点时，大家都已经到了，洛基一脸若无其事的站在旁边。范达尔有点担忧的看着他，他摇摇头表示自己没事。  
“这次很让我意外，你们竟然有四个人都通过了测试，祝贺你们。”索尔看着面前的学员们，“训练结束了，今晚你们可以好好休息。明天是为你们准备的结业典礼，后天你们就可以回家了。之后我会把你们的测评报告发到学校，相信毕业时你们都会得到最优先的推荐。”  
大家都露出了兴奋的表情，有索尔的承诺，就是将来在军部里职位的保证。  
到底都是血气方刚的年纪，经过一晚的修整，一群大男孩儿又恢复了生龙活虎的样子。没有了训练的压力，很快和教官们打成一片，教官还领着大家参观了军事基地，虽然这里不是传说中的瓦尔哈拉，但各种高科技装备还有各式武器仍然让大家大开眼界，兴奋不已。  
到了下午大家终于领回了自己的私人物品，马上控制不住地开始刷手机，玩游戏，断网一个多月真快憋死了！  
芬里尔拿着电脑喊人组队，还不忘挑衅教官，“奥丁森教官要不要来场公平对决啊？”  
耶梦加得抬手就往他脑袋上拍，“前几天的实地训练你还不够啊？”  
索尔笑着说：“好啊，给你们报仇的机会。雷神小队的成员，也给你们个洗刷耻辱的机会。全都上线，这是命令！”  
洛基翻个白眼，他可是知道他哥玩游戏的德性，实力和脾气完全是反比！“我不想玩啊……”可惜他微弱的反抗很快被大家的喊声淹没了，被拉着也开始连线。

“我去！这一坨是什么鬼啊？”洛基看到游戏里的雷神都惊呆了，那看起来几年没洗过的头发，维京式的大胡子，关键是那颤抖的肚子，他眼要瞎了好吗！？  
“这是我新刷的形象啊，赞吧？”索尔满不在乎的拖着那看起来估计达到吨位的身躯跑起来，“也许我老了就是这个样子，你提前适应适应。”  
洛基想退线！他要适应他哥老的样子干嘛？他居然觉得这样的形象还挺蠢萌的？他为什么开始考虑这种体型在床上用什么姿势合适？会不会被压死？他斯德哥尔摩晚期放弃治疗了！？妈呀！谁都行！来直接狙了他吧！  
在他陷入深深的自我怀疑时，激烈的战斗已经开始了，学长们都焦急地喊他：“洛基你干嘛呢？别在那摆你的骚姿势了好吗？你负责掩护啊！”  
洛基反应过来很快加入了战局，他擅长玩射击游戏，不过还是绕着索尔走吧，他可不想在集训结束前再惹他哥了。  
一群特战队的成员当然没有学生们那么多时间玩游戏，果然，玩了一局后教官组就被团灭了，学长们还贱兮兮地跳起了胜利之舞。  
索尔气愤地差点砸烂键盘，“耶梦加得！洛基！你俩给我下线！”  
“教官这是公平决斗啊！愿赌服输！”同学们都叫起来。  
索尔抬头狞笑了一声，“这是命令！谁不服可以出来和我单练！”  
大家都不吭声了，少了两大实力派干将的学员组接连被团灭了好几次，最后，达成十连杀的索尔总算心满意足地放过了他们。

吃过晚饭想到明天就要离开特训营回家了，大家都睡不着觉。干脆在空地上点起了篝火，拿着零食啤酒坐在一起聊天，一个多月的集训让他们共同度过了很多难忘的经历，要离开了还真有些舍不得。  
索尔也坐在火堆旁和自己的学弟们谈笑风生，给他们讲自己的一些战斗经历。  
夜渐渐深了，大家都慢慢地停了下来，觉得累了却还不肯回去睡觉。  
篝火噼啪的燃烧着，在一片静谧当中，索尔开口唱起了歌，“I've got the reach and the teeth of a killin' machine,with a need to bleed you when the light goes green,best believe, I'm in a zone to be……”  
这是很多士兵都喜欢的《勇士之歌》，洛基看着索尔刚毅的侧脸，跟着他唱起来，然后大家都跟着唱了起来。  
这一群无忧无虑的年轻人都不曾想过在以后的漫长时光里，他们会经历的伤害、欺骗与背叛，会一次次考验他们曾许下的诺言，他们终将成长、蜕变、分别。  
但现在他们只有快乐和梦想，他们目光坚定，壮志激昂，满怀着对未来的向往，他们的歌声穿透火焰，穿透夜空，一直传到很远很远的地方……


	14. Chapter 14

洛基刚收拾好行李就接到他哥的召唤，他心跳快了几拍，他哥不会想报复他吧？  
不过索尔并没有为难他，只是笑眯眯的邀请他：“我要回瓦尔哈拉了，你急着回家吗？和我一起去秘密基地看看？体会一下真正的地狱训练？”  
“免了！”洛基赶快拒绝，“还被你折腾的不够啊。假期都要过完了，我还要回学校准备迎新工作呢。你知道的，学长毕业后，我就是学生会会长了，有一大堆事要做呢。”  
“说起这个，”索尔点了点头，“今年威利叔叔家的孩子巴德尔也考进我们学校了，你照顾照顾他。”  
洛基想起那个有着金灿灿头发，蔚蓝色眼睛，小时候特别喜欢黏着索尔的表弟，愉快地表示一定会好好照顾他的。  
这笑让索尔习惯性地有点发毛，自己是不是做了多余的事？  
索尔又嘱咐道：“你要当会长了，在学弟学妹里也好好物色一下，将来他们都可能是你的下属。”  
洛基皱眉，“我还没想好毕业做什么呢，我不太想进军队。”  
“这有什么好想的？”索尔满不在乎的挥挥手，“哥哥在这，你还能去哪？”  
洛基在心里翻了个白眼，明智地没有继续接话。  
来接同学们的直升飞机终于来了，洛基简直光速一样跳了上去，生怕索尔再突然把他拽下来。

等回到家，感受到弗丽嘉怜惜的拥抱，呼吸着妈妈身上温柔的气息时，洛基简直重生一样的感觉。  
很快开学了，回到学校，贝莱斯特一看到洛基就来了个熊抱，“我好想你，洛基！嗯，你长壮了！”  
洛基也来了个贴面吻，“我也想你。我很快就要比你高了。”  
“那是不太可能的。”贝莱斯特对约顿人的基因格外自信，“你放假干什么呢？我联系你好几次都联系不上。八月是我们的圣徒节，世界各地的信徒们都到约顿来朝拜，壮观极了，可惜你没去。”  
“咳，别提了。”洛基想起悲惨的假期就浑身发疼，“被我哥抓去特训了，手机也不给我，只能用他的手机。我哪敢当他面打给你啊，真对不起了。”  
贝莱斯特眼神暗了暗，勉强笑了笑:“你哥真的太厉害了，约顿人民都把他当英雄，大街小巷都是他的海报。”  
“我特理解你。”洛基拍拍贝莱斯特，“那是你的人民，你才该是他们的英雄。别担心，你还年轻呢，有的是机会。”  
贝莱斯特抗议道:“你比我还小呢！怎么能让弟弟安慰我？放心吧，我会自己保护好我的人民，也会保护好你。”  
“哈，都是我罩着你好吗。”洛基没把贝莱斯特的话当回事。  
“别说这个了，赫尔哥哥让我带给你的礼物。”贝莱斯特拿出一支手机递给洛基，“定制手机，只接收我们皇室的私人卫星信号。设置成你的权限之后其他人无法打开，冬棺所有的机密资料和联络方式全在里面，现在是你的了。”  
洛基激动的拿过来，贝莱斯特帮他设置了权限开启后，洛基浏览了一遍资料，意外的发现一个熟悉的面孔。  
“西格尼？”洛基惊讶，这小丫头也太厉害了吧，既是他哥的卧底又是约顿的间谍，碟中谍玩的很溜嘛。  
贝莱斯特看了一眼她的资料，“她的父亲是上一代冬棺成员，退休了就把任务交给她了。这支部队大部分都是这样的，退休前必须找到绝对可靠的接班人，才能一直维持下去。”  
“但在接手前，很多人并不知道他们到底应该为谁效命。你现在可以通知他们洛基殿下是他们的新主人了。”  
主人？洛基突然想起他哥的话，干笑两声，“又不是奴隶社会了，主人就算了吧。”

洛基的消息发出去没多久，西格尼就主动找他了。过去一年里洛基尽情放纵，西格尼不喜欢他和别人上床，他们疏远了不少。  
“殿下，我没想瞒着您，你哥是真的很喜欢你，我才愿意帮他的。”西格尼的语气有些难过。  
“我也是真的喜欢你。”洛基摸摸西格尼的头发，“还是叫我洛基吧，西格尼。你呢？你喜欢我吗？”  
我喜欢！我早就喜欢你！西格尼感受着洛基的温柔，真话几乎就要脱口而出。但她知道一旦说出来，就连在他身边的机会可能都没有了。她咬了咬嘴唇说:“我忠诚于您，殿下，用生命起誓。”  
洛基沉默了一下，突然笑起来，“说话老气横秋的，我们还同一级呢。你可是我们的校花，追求你的人可以绕操场好几圈了，有好几个人都拜托我帮他们牵线呢。”  
“我是你的女朋友。”西格尼打断洛基，“直到我们毕业。别把这个身份也夺走，洛基。”  
洛基搂着西格尼亲了一口，“我的荣幸，美人。走，陪哥哥吃饭去。”

范达尔明显感到索尔的欲求不满。回到瓦尔哈拉之后，只要一有空闲时间，兄弟几个都得陪着索尔操练到只剩半条命。  
天天这样谁受得了啊？范达尔不能再继续装傻了，他强烈建议索尔还是回家一趟吧，最近也没什么要紧的任务。  
索尔叹了口气，“你以为我不想啊，我爸说要我在军队呆够六个月才能回家。”  
范达尔绞尽脑汁想了想，“希芙的爸爸在军校教军事指挥，他的助手最近升职了，他想从部队里再找一个实战经验丰富的做助教，时间比较自由，也不影响你在瓦尔哈拉的任务。”  
索尔眼睛亮了，“我的朋友，没有你我可怎么办？先让希芙去和她爸爸说一声，明天我就去拜访伯父。”

远在学校的洛基还没感觉到即将到来的危机，正和贝莱斯特、西格尼一起在食堂享受晚餐。  
他们坐下没多久，就有学长学弟们和洛基打招呼，“洛基，听说今年奥丁森家又有一个考进我们学校的，是你表弟巴德尔吗？”  
洛基没什么兴趣谈论这个表弟，不耐烦地回了几声，不过同学们特别是女生们依然兴致不减。  
“据说巴德尔比索尔学长还要英俊呢，他的头发是纯粹的金色，眼睛像天空一样蔚蓝，身材就是太阳神那样的完美，最重要的是……特别温柔！追他的女生遍布全市高中啊。”  
“那你不是没戏了，比人家都大三岁了。”  
“你懂什么，现在就流行小奶狗啊……”  
“噗！奥丁森家的人怎么可能是小奶狗？小狼狗还差不多……”  
“反正又到了抢新人的时候了，先下手为强啊。”  
……  
洛基不屑地哼了一声，和西格尼说：“明天召集学生会的人商量一下迎新活动，每年都是那些老套的东西很乏味啊，今年来点新鲜的，要让学弟们充分感受到来自学长们的关爱，而且要让他们知道在这个学校里，谁才是老大。”  
周围的同学们感受到洛基听似愉快实则阴沉的笑声，都毛骨悚然、不寒而栗，端着餐盘坐的远远的。


	15. Chapter 15

洛基刚收拾好行李就接到他哥的召唤，他心跳快了几拍，他哥不会想报复他吧？  
不过索尔并没有为难他，只是笑眯眯的邀请他：“我要回瓦尔哈拉了，你急着回家吗？和我一起去秘密基地看看？体会一下真正的地狱训练？”  
“免了！”洛基赶快拒绝，“还被你折腾的不够啊。假期都要过完了，我还要回学校准备迎新工作呢。你知道的，学长毕业后，我就是学生会会长了，有一大堆事要做呢。”  
“说起这个，”索尔点了点头，“今年威利叔叔家的孩子巴德尔也考进我们学校了，你照顾照顾他。”  
洛基想起那个有着金灿灿头发，蔚蓝色眼睛，小时候特别喜欢黏着索尔的表弟，愉快地表示一定会好好照顾他的。  
这笑让索尔习惯性地有点发毛，自己是不是做了多余的事？  
索尔又嘱咐道：“你要当会长了，在学弟学妹里也好好物色一下，将来他们都可能是你的下属。”  
洛基皱眉，“我还没想好毕业做什么呢，我不太想进军队。”  
“这有什么好想的？”索尔满不在乎的挥挥手，“哥哥在这，你还能去哪？”  
洛基在心里翻了个白眼，明智地没有继续接话。  
来接同学们的直升飞机终于来了，洛基简直光速一样跳了上去，生怕索尔再突然把他拽下来。

等回到家，感受到弗丽嘉怜惜的拥抱，呼吸着妈妈身上温柔的气息时，洛基简直重生一样的感觉。  
很快开学了，回到学校，贝莱斯特一看到洛基就来了个熊抱，“我好想你，洛基！嗯，你长壮了！”  
洛基也来了个贴面吻，“我也想你。我很快就要比你高了。”  
“那是不太可能的。”贝莱斯特对约顿人的基因格外自信，“你放假干什么呢？我联系你好几次都联系不上。八月是我们的圣徒节，世界各地的信徒们都到约顿来朝拜，壮观极了，可惜你没去。”  
“咳，别提了。”洛基想起悲惨的假期就浑身发疼，“被我哥抓去特训了，手机也不给我，只能用他的手机。我哪敢当他面打给你啊，真对不起了。”  
贝莱斯特眼神暗了暗，勉强笑了笑:“你哥真的太厉害了，约顿人民都把他当英雄，大街小巷都是他的海报。”  
“我特理解你。”洛基拍拍贝莱斯特，“那是你的人民，你才该是他们的英雄。别担心，你还年轻呢，有的是机会。”  
贝莱斯特抗议道:“你比我还小呢！怎么能让弟弟安慰我？放心吧，我会自己保护好我的人民，也会保护好你。”  
“哈，都是我罩着你好吗。”洛基没把贝莱斯特的话当回事。  
“别说这个了，赫尔哥哥让我带给你的礼物。”贝莱斯特拿出一支手机递给洛基，“定制手机，只接收我们皇室的私人卫星信号。设置成你的权限之后其他人无法打开，冬棺所有的机密资料和联络方式全在里面，现在是你的了。”  
洛基激动的拿过来，贝莱斯特帮他设置了权限开启后，洛基浏览了一遍资料，意外的发现一个熟悉的面孔。  
“西格尼？”洛基惊讶，这小丫头也太厉害了吧，既是他哥的卧底又是约顿的间谍，碟中谍玩的很溜嘛。  
贝莱斯特看了一眼她的资料，“她的父亲是上一代冬棺成员，退休了就把任务交给她了。这支部队大部分都是这样的，退休前必须找到绝对可靠的接班人，才能一直维持下去。”  
“但在接手前，很多人并不知道他们到底应该为谁效命。你现在可以通知他们洛基殿下是他们的新主人了。”  
主人？洛基突然想起他哥的话，干笑两声，“又不是奴隶社会了，主人就算了吧。”

洛基的消息发出去没多久，西格尼就主动找他了。过去一年里洛基尽情放纵，西格尼不喜欢他和别人上床，他们疏远了不少。  
“殿下，我没想瞒着您，你哥是真的很喜欢你，我才愿意帮他的。”西格尼的语气有些难过。  
“我也是真的喜欢你。”洛基摸摸西格尼的头发，“还是叫我洛基吧，西格尼。你呢？你喜欢我吗？”  
我喜欢！我早就喜欢你！西格尼感受着洛基的温柔，真话几乎就要脱口而出。但她知道一旦说出来，就连在他身边的机会可能都没有了。她咬了咬嘴唇说:“我忠诚于您，殿下，用生命起誓。”  
洛基沉默了一下，突然笑起来，“说话老气横秋的，我们还同一级呢。你可是我们的校花，追求你的人可以绕操场好几圈了，有好几个人都拜托我帮他们牵线呢。”  
“我是你的女朋友。”西格尼打断洛基，“直到我们毕业。别把这个身份也夺走，洛基。”  
洛基搂着西格尼亲了一口，“我的荣幸，美人。走，陪哥哥吃饭去。”

范达尔明显感到索尔的欲求不满。回到瓦尔哈拉之后，只要一有空闲时间，兄弟几个都得陪着索尔操练到只剩半条命。  
天天这样谁受得了啊？范达尔不能再继续装傻了，他强烈建议索尔还是回家一趟吧，最近也没什么要紧的任务。  
索尔叹了口气，“你以为我不想啊，我爸说要我在军队呆够六个月才能回家。”  
范达尔绞尽脑汁想了想，“希芙的爸爸在军校教军事指挥，他的助手最近升职了，他想从部队里再找一个实战经验丰富的做助教，时间比较自由，也不影响你在瓦尔哈拉的任务。”  
索尔眼睛亮了，“我的朋友，没有你我可怎么办？先让希芙去和她爸爸说一声，明天我就去拜访伯父。”

远在学校的洛基还没感觉到即将到来的危机，正和贝莱斯特、西格尼一起在食堂享受晚餐。  
他们坐下没多久，就有学长学弟们和洛基打招呼，“洛基，听说今年奥丁森家又有一个考进我们学校的，是你表弟巴德尔吗？”  
洛基没什么兴趣谈论这个表弟，不耐烦地回了几声，不过同学们特别是女生们依然兴致不减。  
“据说巴德尔比索尔学长还要英俊呢，他的头发是纯粹的金色，眼睛像天空一样蔚蓝，身材就是太阳神那样的完美，最重要的是……特别温柔！追他的女生遍布全市高中啊。”  
“那你不是没戏了，比人家都大三岁了。”  
“你懂什么，现在就流行小奶狗啊……”  
“噗！奥丁森家的人怎么可能是小奶狗？小狼狗还差不多……”  
“反正又到了抢新人的时候了，先下手为强啊。”  
……  
洛基不屑地哼了一声，和西格尼说：“明天召集学生会的人商量一下迎新活动，每年都是那些老套的东西很乏味啊，今年来点新鲜的，要让学弟们充分感受到来自学长们的关爱，而且要让他们知道在这个学校里，谁才是老大。”  
周围的同学们感受到洛基听似愉快实则阴沉的笑声，都毛骨悚然、不寒而栗，端着餐盘坐的远远的。


	16. Chapter 16

洛基刚收拾好行李就接到他哥的召唤，他心跳快了几拍，他哥不会想报复他吧？  
不过索尔并没有为难他，只是笑眯眯的邀请他：“我要回瓦尔哈拉了，你急着回家吗？和我一起去秘密基地看看？体会一下真正的地狱训练？”  
“免了！”洛基赶快拒绝，“还被你折腾的不够啊。假期都要过完了，我还要回学校准备迎新工作呢。你知道的，学长毕业后，我就是学生会会长了，有一大堆事要做呢。”  
“说起这个，”索尔点了点头，“今年威利叔叔家的孩子巴德尔也考进我们学校了，你照顾照顾他。”  
洛基想起那个有着金灿灿头发，蔚蓝色眼睛，小时候特别喜欢黏着索尔的表弟，愉快地表示一定会好好照顾他的。  
这笑让索尔习惯性地有点发毛，自己是不是做了多余的事？  
索尔又嘱咐道：“你要当会长了，在学弟学妹里也好好物色一下，将来他们都可能是你的下属。”  
洛基皱眉，“我还没想好毕业做什么呢，我不太想进军队。”  
“这有什么好想的？”索尔满不在乎的挥挥手，“哥哥在这，你还能去哪？”  
洛基在心里翻了个白眼，明智地没有继续接话。  
来接同学们的直升飞机终于来了，洛基简直光速一样跳了上去，生怕索尔再突然把他拽下来。

等回到家，感受到弗丽嘉怜惜的拥抱，呼吸着妈妈身上温柔的气息时，洛基简直重生一样的感觉。  
很快开学了，回到学校，贝莱斯特一看到洛基就来了个熊抱，“我好想你，洛基！嗯，你长壮了！”  
洛基也来了个贴面吻，“我也想你。我很快就要比你高了。”  
“那是不太可能的。”贝莱斯特对约顿人的基因格外自信，“你放假干什么呢？我联系你好几次都联系不上。八月是我们的圣徒节，世界各地的信徒们都到约顿来朝拜，壮观极了，可惜你没去。”  
“咳，别提了。”洛基想起悲惨的假期就浑身发疼，“被我哥抓去特训了，手机也不给我，只能用他的手机。我哪敢当他面打给你啊，真对不起了。”  
贝莱斯特眼神暗了暗，勉强笑了笑:“你哥真的太厉害了，约顿人民都把他当英雄，大街小巷都是他的海报。”  
“我特理解你。”洛基拍拍贝莱斯特，“那是你的人民，你才该是他们的英雄。别担心，你还年轻呢，有的是机会。”  
贝莱斯特抗议道:“你比我还小呢！怎么能让弟弟安慰我？放心吧，我会自己保护好我的人民，也会保护好你。”  
“哈，都是我罩着你好吗。”洛基没把贝莱斯特的话当回事。  
“别说这个了，赫尔哥哥让我带给你的礼物。”贝莱斯特拿出一支手机递给洛基，“定制手机，只接收我们皇室的私人卫星信号。设置成你的权限之后其他人无法打开，冬棺所有的机密资料和联络方式全在里面，现在是你的了。”  
洛基激动的拿过来，贝莱斯特帮他设置了权限开启后，洛基浏览了一遍资料，意外的发现一个熟悉的面孔。  
“西格尼？”洛基惊讶，这小丫头也太厉害了吧，既是他哥的卧底又是约顿的间谍，碟中谍玩的很溜嘛。  
贝莱斯特看了一眼她的资料，“她的父亲是上一代冬棺成员，退休了就把任务交给她了。这支部队大部分都是这样的，退休前必须找到绝对可靠的接班人，才能一直维持下去。”  
“但在接手前，很多人并不知道他们到底应该为谁效命。你现在可以通知他们洛基殿下是他们的新主人了。”  
主人？洛基突然想起他哥的话，干笑两声，“又不是奴隶社会了，主人就算了吧。”

洛基的消息发出去没多久，西格尼就主动找他了。过去一年里洛基尽情放纵，西格尼不喜欢他和别人上床，他们疏远了不少。  
“殿下，我没想瞒着您，你哥是真的很喜欢你，我才愿意帮他的。”西格尼的语气有些难过。  
“我也是真的喜欢你。”洛基摸摸西格尼的头发，“还是叫我洛基吧，西格尼。你呢？你喜欢我吗？”  
我喜欢！我早就喜欢你！西格尼感受着洛基的温柔，真话几乎就要脱口而出。但她知道一旦说出来，就连在他身边的机会可能都没有了。她咬了咬嘴唇说:“我忠诚于您，殿下，用生命起誓。”  
洛基沉默了一下，突然笑起来，“说话老气横秋的，我们还同一级呢。你可是我们的校花，追求你的人可以绕操场好几圈了，有好几个人都拜托我帮他们牵线呢。”  
“我是你的女朋友。”西格尼打断洛基，“直到我们毕业。别把这个身份也夺走，洛基。”  
洛基搂着西格尼亲了一口，“我的荣幸，美人。走，陪哥哥吃饭去。”

范达尔明显感到索尔的欲求不满。回到瓦尔哈拉之后，只要一有空闲时间，兄弟几个都得陪着索尔操练到只剩半条命。  
天天这样谁受得了啊？范达尔不能再继续装傻了，他强烈建议索尔还是回家一趟吧，最近也没什么要紧的任务。  
索尔叹了口气，“你以为我不想啊，我爸说要我在军队呆够六个月才能回家。”  
范达尔绞尽脑汁想了想，“希芙的爸爸在军校教军事指挥，他的助手最近升职了，他想从部队里再找一个实战经验丰富的做助教，时间比较自由，也不影响你在瓦尔哈拉的任务。”  
索尔眼睛亮了，“我的朋友，没有你我可怎么办？先让希芙去和她爸爸说一声，明天我就去拜访伯父。”

远在学校的洛基还没感觉到即将到来的危机，正和贝莱斯特、西格尼一起在食堂享受晚餐。  
他们坐下没多久，就有学长学弟们和洛基打招呼，“洛基，听说今年奥丁森家又有一个考进我们学校的，是你表弟巴德尔吗？”  
洛基没什么兴趣谈论这个表弟，不耐烦地回了几声，不过同学们特别是女生们依然兴致不减。  
“据说巴德尔比索尔学长还要英俊呢，他的头发是纯粹的金色，眼睛像天空一样蔚蓝，身材就是太阳神那样的完美，最重要的是……特别温柔！追他的女生遍布全市高中啊。”  
“那你不是没戏了，比人家都大三岁了。”  
“你懂什么，现在就流行小奶狗啊……”  
“噗！奥丁森家的人怎么可能是小奶狗？小狼狗还差不多……”  
“反正又到了抢新人的时候了，先下手为强啊。”  
……  
洛基不屑地哼了一声，和西格尼说：“明天召集学生会的人商量一下迎新活动，每年都是那些老套的东西很乏味啊，今年来点新鲜的，要让学弟们充分感受到来自学长们的关爱，而且要让他们知道在这个学校里，谁才是老大。”  
周围的同学们感受到洛基听似愉快实则阴沉的笑声，都毛骨悚然、不寒而栗，端着餐盘坐的远远的。


	17. Chapter 17

洛基刚收拾好行李就接到他哥的召唤，他心跳快了几拍，他哥不会想报复他吧？  
不过索尔并没有为难他，只是笑眯眯的邀请他：“我要回瓦尔哈拉了，你急着回家吗？和我一起去秘密基地看看？体会一下真正的地狱训练？”  
“免了！”洛基赶快拒绝，“还被你折腾的不够啊。假期都要过完了，我还要回学校准备迎新工作呢。你知道的，学长毕业后，我就是学生会会长了，有一大堆事要做呢。”  
“说起这个，”索尔点了点头，“今年威利叔叔家的孩子巴德尔也考进我们学校了，你照顾照顾他。”  
洛基想起那个有着金灿灿头发，蔚蓝色眼睛，小时候特别喜欢黏着索尔的表弟，愉快地表示一定会好好照顾他的。  
这笑让索尔习惯性地有点发毛，自己是不是做了多余的事？  
索尔又嘱咐道：“你要当会长了，在学弟学妹里也好好物色一下，将来他们都可能是你的下属。”  
洛基皱眉，“我还没想好毕业做什么呢，我不太想进军队。”  
“这有什么好想的？”索尔满不在乎的挥挥手，“哥哥在这，你还能去哪？”  
洛基在心里翻了个白眼，明智地没有继续接话。  
来接同学们的直升飞机终于来了，洛基简直光速一样跳了上去，生怕索尔再突然把他拽下来。

等回到家，感受到弗丽嘉怜惜的拥抱，呼吸着妈妈身上温柔的气息时，洛基简直重生一样的感觉。  
很快开学了，回到学校，贝莱斯特一看到洛基就来了个熊抱，“我好想你，洛基！嗯，你长壮了！”  
洛基也来了个贴面吻，“我也想你。我很快就要比你高了。”  
“那是不太可能的。”贝莱斯特对约顿人的基因格外自信，“你放假干什么呢？我联系你好几次都联系不上。八月是我们的圣徒节，世界各地的信徒们都到约顿来朝拜，壮观极了，可惜你没去。”  
“咳，别提了。”洛基想起悲惨的假期就浑身发疼，“被我哥抓去特训了，手机也不给我，只能用他的手机。我哪敢当他面打给你啊，真对不起了。”  
贝莱斯特眼神暗了暗，勉强笑了笑:“你哥真的太厉害了，约顿人民都把他当英雄，大街小巷都是他的海报。”  
“我特理解你。”洛基拍拍贝莱斯特，“那是你的人民，你才该是他们的英雄。别担心，你还年轻呢，有的是机会。”  
贝莱斯特抗议道:“你比我还小呢！怎么能让弟弟安慰我？放心吧，我会自己保护好我的人民，也会保护好你。”  
“哈，都是我罩着你好吗。”洛基没把贝莱斯特的话当回事。  
“别说这个了，赫尔哥哥让我带给你的礼物。”贝莱斯特拿出一支手机递给洛基，“定制手机，只接收我们皇室的私人卫星信号。设置成你的权限之后其他人无法打开，冬棺所有的机密资料和联络方式全在里面，现在是你的了。”  
洛基激动的拿过来，贝莱斯特帮他设置了权限开启后，洛基浏览了一遍资料，意外的发现一个熟悉的面孔。  
“西格尼？”洛基惊讶，这小丫头也太厉害了吧，既是他哥的卧底又是约顿的间谍，碟中谍玩的很溜嘛。  
贝莱斯特看了一眼她的资料，“她的父亲是上一代冬棺成员，退休了就把任务交给她了。这支部队大部分都是这样的，退休前必须找到绝对可靠的接班人，才能一直维持下去。”  
“但在接手前，很多人并不知道他们到底应该为谁效命。你现在可以通知他们洛基殿下是他们的新主人了。”  
主人？洛基突然想起他哥的话，干笑两声，“又不是奴隶社会了，主人就算了吧。”

洛基的消息发出去没多久，西格尼就主动找他了。过去一年里洛基尽情放纵，西格尼不喜欢他和别人上床，他们疏远了不少。  
“殿下，我没想瞒着您，你哥是真的很喜欢你，我才愿意帮他的。”西格尼的语气有些难过。  
“我也是真的喜欢你。”洛基摸摸西格尼的头发，“还是叫我洛基吧，西格尼。你呢？你喜欢我吗？”  
我喜欢！我早就喜欢你！西格尼感受着洛基的温柔，真话几乎就要脱口而出。但她知道一旦说出来，就连在他身边的机会可能都没有了。她咬了咬嘴唇说:“我忠诚于您，殿下，用生命起誓。”  
洛基沉默了一下，突然笑起来，“说话老气横秋的，我们还同一级呢。你可是我们的校花，追求你的人可以绕操场好几圈了，有好几个人都拜托我帮他们牵线呢。”  
“我是你的女朋友。”西格尼打断洛基，“直到我们毕业。别把这个身份也夺走，洛基。”  
洛基搂着西格尼亲了一口，“我的荣幸，美人。走，陪哥哥吃饭去。”

范达尔明显感到索尔的欲求不满。回到瓦尔哈拉之后，只要一有空闲时间，兄弟几个都得陪着索尔操练到只剩半条命。  
天天这样谁受得了啊？范达尔不能再继续装傻了，他强烈建议索尔还是回家一趟吧，最近也没什么要紧的任务。  
索尔叹了口气，“你以为我不想啊，我爸说要我在军队呆够六个月才能回家。”  
范达尔绞尽脑汁想了想，“希芙的爸爸在军校教军事指挥，他的助手最近升职了，他想从部队里再找一个实战经验丰富的做助教，时间比较自由，也不影响你在瓦尔哈拉的任务。”  
索尔眼睛亮了，“我的朋友，没有你我可怎么办？先让希芙去和她爸爸说一声，明天我就去拜访伯父。”

远在学校的洛基还没感觉到即将到来的危机，正和贝莱斯特、西格尼一起在食堂享受晚餐。  
他们坐下没多久，就有学长学弟们和洛基打招呼，“洛基，听说今年奥丁森家又有一个考进我们学校的，是你表弟巴德尔吗？”  
洛基没什么兴趣谈论这个表弟，不耐烦地回了几声，不过同学们特别是女生们依然兴致不减。  
“据说巴德尔比索尔学长还要英俊呢，他的头发是纯粹的金色，眼睛像天空一样蔚蓝，身材就是太阳神那样的完美，最重要的是……特别温柔！追他的女生遍布全市高中啊。”  
“那你不是没戏了，比人家都大三岁了。”  
“你懂什么，现在就流行小奶狗啊……”  
“噗！奥丁森家的人怎么可能是小奶狗？小狼狗还差不多……”  
“反正又到了抢新人的时候了，先下手为强啊。”  
……  
洛基不屑地哼了一声，和西格尼说：“明天召集学生会的人商量一下迎新活动，每年都是那些老套的东西很乏味啊，今年来点新鲜的，要让学弟们充分感受到来自学长们的关爱，而且要让他们知道在这个学校里，谁才是老大。”  
周围的同学们感受到洛基听似愉快实则阴沉的笑声，都毛骨悚然、不寒而栗，端着餐盘坐的远远的。


End file.
